Action ou Vérité
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Le Bad Friends Trio, après une bien vilaine mauvaise action, se retrouve obligé de jouer à un jeu particulier d'Action ou Vérité. Au fur et à mesure des questions personnelles sur leur vie amoureuse, les souvenirs refont surface et sont partagés. Lisez bien les avertissements.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, alors voilà une nouvelle fanfiction un peu crack (voire un peu beaucoup… en tout cas, je limite les dégâts au maximum en faisant très attention à ce que j'écris…). **

**! Lisez bien les avertissements !  
**

**Hétalia ne m'appartient pas, c'est à Hidekaz Himaruya. Je les ai emprunté, et pas sûr qu'ils en sortent indemnes !  
**

**Je vais essayer de mettre un petit drabble au départ, intriguant si possible, en lien avec le chapitre tout entier. Dîtes-moi si je me goure totalement !**

**Avertissement général :**** C'est un M comme je les aime avec pleins de Porn Without Plot. Petits yeux innocents passent ton chemin, le Bad Friends Trio discutent de leurs amours passés et peut-être même à venir avec flash-back ou rêverie lémonisés à la clef. Donc multi-pairings ! Le premier chapitre est très mignon par rapport à la suite. Il y aura des avertissements particuliers en début de chapitre, ils risquent de vous spoiler mais je préfère les mettre.**

**Principe du jeu Action ou Vérité :**** Qui n'y a pas joué ? Pas comme le BFT, peut-être… C'est très simple, le joueur numéro 1 demande au joueur numéro 2 de choisir une action ou une vérité. Pour une action, numéro 2 fera ce que numéro 1 lui demandera de faire comme sauter sur un pied, aller dire quelque chose à une autre joueur ou non joueur, ce genre de choses… Pour une vérité, numéro 2 devra répondre à une question de numéro 1 en disant évidemment la vérité. Si numéro 2 ne le fait pas, il a un gage auquel il ne peut couper. Ensuite numéro 2 choisit le numéro 3, et ainsi de suite… J'espère que vous avez suivi…**

**Le BFT a droit à une version du jeu plus érotique, je vous avertis qu'ils ne font que des vérités (mais peut-être y aura-t-il un peu d'actions si vous arrivez à me convaincre de changer ma ligne directrice en étant très convaincant dans vos reviews…c'est à peine du chantage à la review…).**

**Avertissements sur le chapitre qui le résume pas mal :**** Valise avec des objets érotiques, Domination/Soumission/Sadomasochisme suggéré, Etalage de la vie privée d'autrui, Début du jeu, Bisous innocents de jeunes nations apparentées d'âge sensiblement similaire. **

**Petit drabble d'introduction tout mignon sans sous-entendu d'aucune sorte :**

Le printemps était là verdoyant, les petits oiseaux chantaient des ritournelles, le soleil était au rendez-vous, c'était un bel après-midi dans la campagne italienne pour terroriser des petits italiens.

« Viens ici, Romano ! Big Boss veut te faire un câlin, clama Antonio.

- Dégage, bastardo, cria Romano en s'enfuyant sur ses petites jambes.

- Bisous, bisous, Feli, surenchérit Francis.

- Ne m'approche pas, sale pervers, pleurnicha Feliciano en cherchant un endroit pour se cacher.

- Je vais vous attraper, mes petits mignons, continua Gilbert en les pourchassant.

- Nooooooooonnnnnnnnn ! »

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous donne envie pour la suite ! Les avertissements sont complets, n'ayez pas peur. Il y a une explication rationnelle et humoristique derrière ce drabble si vous cherchez bien. La réponse est dans le chapitre.**

**Chapitre 1 : La douce mélodie du chaos**

Si on excluait les chamailleries habituelles et la présence de Sealand, la soirée de l'ONU s'était plutôt bien déroulée dans le hall de l'hôtel des nations.

Même beaucoup trop bien.

Ludwig ne devrait pas s'en plaindre mais il préférait quand le Bad Friends Trio était bruyant, embêtait tout un chacun et mettait une sacré ambiance. Au lieu de cela, ils étaient introuvables et bien silencieux. De quoi redouter le pire…

Il ne pouvait en aucun vérifier ce qu'avait en tête le pire trio de l'Histoire de l'Humanité toute entière. Feliciano le collait affectueusement et Kiku prenait plaisir à la discussion. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se réunir tous les trois depuis un moment, et ils profitaient de l'occasion. Peut-être comme les trois autres lascars… Si Romano ne lui lançait pas des regards emplis de terribles promesses d'émasculation, Ludwig se serait complètement détendu et n'aurait pas pensé à son cher frère et ses deux meilleurs amis en train de comploter quelques odieux méfaits.

Pour le bien de certaines nations, et dans son intérêt propre, il aurait mieux fait de repousser Feliciano et d'aller enquêter.

Seulement, Ludwig en avait assez de remettre les pendules à l'heure à tout le monde. Et advienne que pourra ! Ce ne serait pas la première fois que son frère lui mettrait la honte devant tout le monde.

Comme le subodorait Ludwig, le Bad Friends Trio était loin d'être sage.

Dans les faits, France, Espagne et Prusse avait profité de la réception pour entrer par effraction dans la chambre de leur ennemi juré : Angleterre.

Francis ne démordait pas que le plus pervers d'entre tous était Arthur. Il avait toutes sortes d'arguments rapportés par la rumeur sur son pire ennemi avec qui il entretenait à présent une entente cordiale. Francis était le meilleur dans le domaine du sexe mais il n'était pas un pervers.

Ses deux amis le laissèrent exposer sa théorie en y allant parfois de leurs petits commentaires sur la question.

Francis aimait avoir un public attentif concernant ses ressentiments vis-à-vis de sa Némésis. Antonio et Gilbert ne lui avaient jamais fait défaut. Surtout quand il s'agissait de casser du sucre sur le dos d'Arthur…

Après une conversation pas sérieuse pour un sou entre les trois amis, ils avaient décidés en étant déjà un peu pompette d'aller vérifier dans la valise du pays incriminé.

Voulant prouver par a + b la dépravation de son plus grand rival, Francis avait volé discrètement le badge d'Arthur après une empoignade musclée. Juste avant la réception. Arthur ne remonterait pas de sitôt puisqu'il allait comme à son habitude s'abrutir dans l'alcool. Et une âme charitable aurait peut-être pitié de lui pour le laisser dormir sur la moquette et le laisser utiliser ses toilettes à répétition. A moins qu'America avec qui il partageait sa chambre se rappelle de lui avant de monter s'avachir dans son lit… Oh, peu de chance ! Angleterre se retrouverait sur le carreau, et rien que ça, c'était jouissif.

Pendant que les autres nations dansaient la valse, les trois compères étaient donc en train de fouiller allègrement dans les affaires d'Arthur armés de gants pour ne pas laisser d'empreintes incriminantes, et ils se marraient déjà sous leurs foulards noirs.

Antonio était derechef tombé sur une boîte de préservatifs, et il l'avait agité en criant comme un idiot à la voix haut perchée :

« Iggy a une sexualité, première découverte de la soirée ! »

Sauf que c'était la valise d'Alfred, mais ça, ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué tellement ils étaient omnibulés par son contenu.

Francis souleva délicatement les chemises bleu ciel pour aller fouiller dans la poche intérieure. Il avait un petit sourire à l'idée d'en découvrir un peu plus sur l'intimité d'Arthur. Leur action avait le goût de l'interdit, nul doute qu'ils se feraient taper sur les doigts si on venait à découvrir qu'ils étaient derrière cet espionnage odieux.

Un bruit métallique quand il ouvrit la fermeture éclair lui arracha un petit rire.

« Oh, des menottes, je ne savais pas qu'il avait ce genre de tendance, s'enthousiasma Gilbert qui s'en trouvé malgré lui excité en attrapant l'objet avec précaution.

- Et comment l'aurait-t-on su ? Il ne nous a jamais fait les honneurs de sa couche », râla Francis toujours pleins de rancunes et de jalousies quand il s'agissait de son rival.

Il ouvrit en grand le revers intérieur de la valise désirant découvrir quelque chose de pas net du tout à propos d'Arthur. C'était le but de l'opération, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

« Avec le bandeau ! Avec le bandeau, c'est trop mignon, en ria Antonio ce qui détendit immédiatement l'atmosphère.

- Ça ne ressemble pas à ses cravates habituelles », remarqua Francis après un regard en biais sans pour autant faire plus attention que cela à son éclair de lucidité.

Ils poussèrent un « oh » d'exclamations avec des trémolos en découvrant le contenu d'une petite boîte.

« Hé, mais c'est un sex toy ! Et ça, c'est pour un mec, je te dis ! Awesome », se réjouit Gilbert avec les mains devant le visage.

Le prussien ne se doutait pas qu'Arthur se baladait avec ce genre d'attirail lors des réunions mondiales. Avec qui donc s'amusait-il ce vaurien ?

« On dirait qu'on a ouvert la boîte au trésor alors qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose. C'est pour les filles d'habitude, réfuta Antonio en agitant le petit chapelet rose devant le nez du prussien.

- Je te dis que c'est aussi pour les mecs ! Iggy est homo, il y a encore peut-être une chance pour Francis !

- Nan, c'est pour les filles ! Il est complètement hétéro, il ne calcule même pas Francis ! »

Francis n'appréciait pas qu'on se moque de lui ! Antonio et Gilbert se disputèrent un peu plus en laissant traîner des sous-entendus sur sa relation avec l'anglais de malheur jusqu'à le faire craquer.

« C'est pour les deux, arrêtez de vous chamailler, les gronda Francis sans vraiment de sérieux.

- Oh, un fouet », s'étonna Antonio quand sa main glissa dans un recoin.

Ils extirpèrent le jouet sexuel tout de noir vêtu, ils se le disputèrent un instant et ce fut l'espagnol qui l'emporta. Il en fut heureux, il fit tourner l'objet dans sa main puis il sourit. En prenant un regard dominateur à souhait, Antonio brassa l'air avec en disant d'une voix sexy au diable :

« Viens par ici, mon joli, que je te punisse ! »

Ses deux compatriotes ne s'y étaient pas attendus, ils ricanèrent ensuite une lueur de complicité dans les yeux et ils se mirent à hurler ce genre de phrases :

« Oh, oui, punis-moi, j'ai été très vilain !

- J'avoue tout, mon maître ! Je fouine dans les affaires des autres !

- C'est odieux ! Châtie-moi ! »

Antonio perdit son sérieux une minute devant ses deux amis en train de le supplier. C'était étrangement plaisant et… Il ne devrait plus y penser…

« Taisez-vous, crétins d'ivrogne, les somma le brun de l'équipe. Notre opération secrète va capoter ! Et dans pareil cas, je serais intraitable avec vous !

- Oh, oui, mon maître ! »

Francis et Gilbert s'agenouillèrent à ses pieds dans un semblant de révérence, et Antonio leur releva le menton avec le bout de son pied. Leurs sourires étaient insolents, et ils auraient bien mérités d'apprendre la discipline. Si seulement… Antonio leur demanda de se remettre à la tâche sinon ils se feraient choppés sur le fait.

« De quel côté de ce bâton Arthur est à votre avis, demanda Gilbert en se relevant. En grand sadique, tient-il le manche ? Ou offre-t-il ses fesses aux lanières ce grand masochiste ? Tu n'es peut-être pas assez hard dans tes avances.

- Il y a d'autres possibilités avec un fouet. Ce n'est pas vrai, il faut vous refaire votre éducation, les taquina à son tour Francis.

- Oh, ça veut dire que tu as testé !

- Comme si ça ne vous étiez jamais arrivé… »

A grands renforts de commentaires, ils extirpèrent toutes sortes de preuves convaincantes dont ils firent une photo pour la postérité avec le badge d'Arthur. Francis et Gilbert allaient partir tout contents de pouvoir afficher leurs découvertes sur l'intranet de l'ONU dans l'heure. Toutes les nations étaient accrochées à leur téléphone et donc à ce fameux réseau, ce serait un jeu d'enfant de compromettre Iggy et la soirée bon chic bon genre dans le hall.

Seulement Antonio ouvrit l'armoire…

« Antonio, je crois qu'on en a assez pour lui foutre la honte pendant quelques années, voulut le corriger Gilbert.

- C'est quoi ça ? »

Antonio sortit une petite boîte avec des angelots rouges et des petits cœurs qui la décoraient.

« Oh, je veux savoir », se réjouit Francis avide de taper encore plus fort sur Arthur.

Une boîte aussi gnangnan titillait forcément sa curiosité.

« Action ou Vérité, lut Antonio surpris. C'est un jeu de gamins, non ?

- Ça a l'air cul-cul…

- On va tester, affirma l'espagnol avec un regard calculateur. Quoi, rien que pour se foutre de sa gueule ! Et puis, ce n'est qu'un jeu ! »

S'ils avaient su, ils ne se seraient pas lancés là-dedans.

De retour dans leur chambre commune, ils s'avachirent dans le canapé sombre en se servant allégrement du vin. Francis savourait sa boisson les jambes en tailleur à côté de Gilbert assis comme il se doit. Antonio appuyait son dos contre le prussien et il l'embêtait en lui pinçant la joue alors que ses jambes se balançaient dans le vide.

Gilbert pianota un moment sur le téléphone portable de Ludwig qu'il avait honteusement piqué un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Gilbert avait craqué également le mot de passe du compte de l'ONU de son frère adoré. Il était aussi l'Allemagne, il avait droit d'y accéder en théorie. Rien qu'en théorie… ça apprendrait à son frère à le tenir à l'écart. Il fit gaffe de ne pas mettre des « awesome » partout et de recopier le style très carré de son frère dans du pur berlinois.

« Et envoyé ! »

Et le trio commença à compter en chantonnant et en trinquant.

Au bout de dix gorgées, de grands cris outrés parvinrent du hall ce qui fut énormément apprécié par les trois amis.

« Ah, la douce mélodie du chaos.

- Juste avec un awesome clic, c'est trop beau le progrès.

- Et sans rien craindre, le must. »

En sirotant leur boisson, ils écoutèrent un moment les protestations de tout chacun sans pour autant distinguer grand-chose.

« Ils nous auraient fallu une caméra ou un micro pour vraiment savourer notre victoire, fit remarquer Francis en levant son petit doigt. Il va falloir qu'on s'équipe. Le compte-rendu des italiens est parfois trop larmoyant. Ne parlons même pas d'Alfred, il oublie pleins de détails croustillants.

- Francis, c'est toi qui étais malade et nous qui veillions sur toi. C'est ton tour, lui signifia Antonio pour mettre au point leur version de l'histoire.

- J'adore être votre alibi.

- Tout autant qu'on ait le tien !

- Alors, ce coffret ! Nous avons toute la soirée à tuer, alors, amusons-nous avec ça, proposa Antonio.

- Et Iggy n'osera même pas demander qu'on lui restitue, il aura trop honte, s'en amusa Francis.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas une awesome idée, dit Gilbert comme s'il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Oh, arrête Gilbert, c'est un jeu tout simplet, se moqua Francis.

- Mais non, pas avec des awesome petits cœurs ! »

Francis ouvrit la boite. Elle contenait un distributeur de cartes au dos rose avec des petits cœurs rouges ainsi qu'une notice qu'il parcourut rapidement. Ses yeux d'azur s'écarquillaient au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Maudit soit le british ! Ça ressemblait à un piège odieux !

« Oh, merde, c'est ensorcelé… On n'aurait pas dû, chantonna Francis.

- Ça dit quoi, s'alarma Antonio.

- On doit répondre à Sept actions ou vérités au moins dès qu'on a ouvert la boîte sinon il nous arrivera des trucs magiques pas sympas du tout.

- Des trucs magiques pas sympas du tout comme quoi, demanda Gilbert très inquiet.

- Se faire pendre par les pieds la tête à l'envers pendant 24 heures, c'est une sorte de gage quand on refuse de jouer.

- Si on n'a pas envie qu'Arthur l'apprenne, il va falloir s'y plier, râla Antonio.

- Bon, c'est quoi le principe du jeu ? Puisque maintenant mes deux awesomes meilleurs amis m'ont embarqué là-dedans.

- Normalement, ça se joue avec son amant/amante. Et pas avec ses meilleurs amis. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, insinua Francis avec un sourire coquin.

- Oh, non, hurla Gilbert. Ce n'est pas awesome du tout !

- On n'a qu'à faire des Vérités, on ne s'est jamais rien caché, proposa Antonio qui connaissait le principe général.

- C'est ok pour moi, tope-là Antonio. Gilbert, on va juste se poser des questions un peu personnelles.

- D'accord, si on y répond tous les trois à chaque fois », stipula le prussien décidé à avoir le dernier mot.

Francis prit courageusement le premier tour, il ne redoutait rien… Rien de vraiment compromettant ne lui venait à l'esprit pour l'instant, il était totalement inconscient du danger. Antonio, suspicieux, piocha une carte et, sans la regarder, il lui fit avec une voix grave et profonde en tordant sa tête pour le voir :

« Action ou Vérité, mi corazon? » (Mon cœur)

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire en imaginant la situation autrement.

« Vérité, mon ange », répondit Francis en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Antonio posa ses yeux émeraude sur la question avant de casser toute l'ambiance en disant une insanité sous la surprise.

« Vulgaire ce jeu », commenta Gilbert avec un petit sourire en coin en s'imaginant ce qui pouvait ennuyer à ce point Antonio.

L'espagnol avait l'air un peu gêné et il secoua ses cheveux bruns de sa main en râlant dans sa langue natale. Francis eut un peu peur, il n'avait aucune idée de la teneur de la question. Il finit par encourager Antonio avec l'aide de Gilbert parce qu'ils n'avaient pas envie d'y passer toute la soirée, l'espagnol soupira en louchant puis il lâcha la question.

« Avec qui avez-vous eu votre premier baiser ? »

Francis eut le bon ton de rougir devant l'air sérieux d'Antonio. Il cacha son visage derrière ses mains, et il se mit à ricaner. Gilbert trouva la simplicité de la question et son caractère mignon déroutante par rapport aux réactions de ses amis.

« Alors, Francis, c'était qui ? Si tu ne réponds pas, tu es pendu la tête à l'envers, le provoqua Gilbert.

- 'Tonio, murmura-t-il tout bas.

- Quoi ?

- C'était Antonio, avoua Francis en relevant la tête. Tu aurais vu la réaction de notre père Rome, ça en valait le coup d'œil… »

La bouche de Gilbert se décrocha, ses amis avaient encore des petits secrets pour lui.

Francis et Antonio avaient vu leur père très souvent en bonne compagnie. Que ce soit des hommes ou des femmes, les mœurs de Rome étaient très libertines. Rome les tenait loin de ses orgies mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'embrasser ou de caresser ses futurs amants ou amantes dans des banquets. Même si ses enfants étaient présents. Francis et Antonio s'amusaient avec leurs frères de très loin mais il arrivait que leurs regards dérivent vers leur père. Ils avaient juste envie d'attirer son attention parfois. Ils ne comprenaient pas les adultes et leurs câlins différents.

Une fois qu'ils s'amusaient tous les deux dans l'atrium de leur maison, ils firent comme les grands en posant leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre. Ils se souvenaient encore de la fraîcheur de la petite fontaine, de l'odeur des fleurs d'orangers de ce temps disparu et de la douceur de leurs lèvres. Rome qui avait un sixième sens pour ce genre de chose les avait surpris en train de se faire des mamours innocents et il les avait de suite séparés avec un grand sourire. Bien qu'ils soient mignons tout pleins ses chers enfants, ils étaient beaucoup trop…

« Non, c'est vrai, s'en étonna Gilbert.

- Cet idiot a souri en disant qu'on était trop petits. Et qu'on était mignons tout plein, ça nous a coupé tout de suite dans notre élan fraternel, rajouta Antonio. Il savait s'y faire ce grand malade !

- Rien sur le fait que vous êtes des demi-frères ?

- Ça n'avait pas l'air de le préoccuper plus que ça. Rome, c'était un drôle d'endroit, il pouvait s'y passer beaucoup de choses. Ce n'est pas comme maintenant…»

Antonio se mit à rire nerveusement. C'était loin de lui maintenant, du passé, mais il se sentait toujours un peu coupable. Puis, il se rappela de l'un de leur méfait favori et il rajouta.

«… ça me fait penser à Feliciano et Romano.

- Quoi, eux aussi, s'exclama Gilbert. Votre famille est vraiment… »

Francis se mit à rire franchement cette fois-ci. Il avait été gêné de raconter cet épisode de sa vie mais il fallait dire que tout le divertissement apporté par la suite de ce baiser avait tout pour le pardonner.

« En fait, on n'a jamais rien dit à personne pour notre premier baiser. Seulement, Feliciano et Romano ont été des spectateurs innocents de notre dépravation. Et il n'y a rien de plus drôle pour nous de courir après nos petits frères en leur disant de nous faire des bisous et qu'ils sont mignons tout pleins, expliqua Francis.

- Je crois qu'on les a vraiment traumatisés quand ils étaient petits, commenta Antonio hilare lui aussi en appuyant plus sa tête sur l'épaule de Gilbert.

- Vous auriez pu me le dire, j'en aurais rajouté encore plus en courant après eux avec vous.

- Ça aurait gâché toute la magie, se défendit Francis en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de vin. C'était trop marrant pour nous…

- Ne m'étonne même plus qu'ils vous traitent de pervers à longueur de temps ! »

Les latins ricanèrent méchamment, ils avaient eu le temps de se faire à leur réputation.

« Et toi, Gilbert, lança Francis avec un sourire goguenard.

- Quoi ?

- C'est vrai, il faut qu'on réponde tous les trois. Tu sais la réponse pour nous », se plaint Antonio.

Gilbert frissonna au souvenir, et là, la question ne lui sembla plus aussi innocente.

La neige volait dans tous les sens, le blizzard s'annonçait fort, et elle était là à sculpter la poudreuse en des formes arrondies. Le coup de foudre. Mignonne comme tout, insensible au froid mordant, elle ressemblait à une princesse des glaces. Ses grands yeux bleus d'enfant transperçaient chaque âme osant s'approcher trop d'elle. Gilbert, étant une très jeune nation intrépide, alla au-delà des apparences pour lui parler et pour lui proposer son manteau. Elle avait un petit quelque chose qui lui plaisait, et il n'avait pas hésité. Il avait posé ses lèvres glacées sur les siennes dans un élan subi, et il s'était retrouvé enseveli sous un blanc manteau tel un pauvre bonhomme de neige abandonné à son triste sort…

« Ca ne sort pas du bad friends trio sinon je suis mort.

- Tu es en danger de mort à cause de ce petit bout de chou que tu as embrassé il y a des siècles, s'enquit Francis avec sollicitude.

- Natalya était tellement adorable à cette époque.

- Oh, non, Natalya, murmurèrent-ils comme s'ils avaient peur que la famille slave les entende.

- L'un des pires râteaux de ma vie. Natalya préférait déjà son grand frère, stipula Gilbert, j'en ai eu le cœur brisé pendant trois ans. Et j'ai attaqué son frère sans relâche à partir de là.

- Elle est impitoyable, affirma Francis. Et toi, tu es très rancunier mine de rien.

- C'était mon premier chagrin d'amour. Il vaut mieux qu'elle se réserve pour son frère ainsi elle ne fera de mal à personne, rajouta Gilbert avec hargne.

- C'est méchant Gilbert. Et c'est petit.

- Ouais, peut-être, allez à qui le tour, s'enquit l'albinos pour changer de sujet.

- A toi, je crois… », dit Francis en piochant une carte.

**Alors, voilà, voilà… la suite au prochain épisode… Donc, ce chapitre est très soft par rapport à la suite. **

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience pour savoir si je continue à me casser la tête là-dessus. Ça n'en a pas l'air mais j'ai du mal à tourner entre les différents points de vue des trois membres du BFT (je n'ai pas l'habitude !) et à introduire les flashbacks sans mettre flash back, deux points à la ligne, tout en italique (oui, j'aime bien me compliquer la vie…). **

**Je n'ai pas encore toutes les questions et tous les couples (pourquoi j'en ai pris 21 !). Si vous avez une requête en particulier, je peux voir ce que je peux faire.**


	2. On en veut à mon corps consentant

**J'ai été comblée de reviews. C'était très agréable, merci à tous ! Et j'adore ça, continuez, s'il vous plaît !**

**Pour les requêtes : Il n'y a que le Spamano qui est refusé. J'essaie de respecter les liens familiaux entre les nations dans cette fanfiction (ouais, c'est crédible après le petit France/Espagne du premier chapitre : leur petit bisous sera sûrement le moment le plus incestueux de cette fanfiction).**

**Pour le Fruk, rassurez-vous : impossible n'est pas français ! **

**Je n'avais pas pensé au Ned/Spa : merci !**

**Et l'Austria/Prusse était prévu dès le départ.**

**Si les requêtes ne sont pas remplies immédiatement, ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a plusieurs chapitres pour le faire. **

**Vu la difficulté que me pose cette fanfiction, je vais réduire à trois questions pour chaque personne ce qui donne neuf questions en tout et donc 27 couples possibles. Il y a peut-être encore un peu de place pour d'autres requêtes. **

**Attention : petits yeux innocents passent ton chemin !**

**Avertissement : Strip-tease sur une ambiance jazzy, Identité secrète avec masque, Sexe dans un sombre recoin de l'ONU, Body-painting avec des couleurs pétardes (j'ai choisi le jaune pour une raison bien précise en relation avec le dernier volume du manga, et je trouvais que l'autre couleur allait bien avec).**

**Disclaimers supplémentaire : I put a spell on you appartient à Screamin' Jay Hawkins. Prenez la version de Nina Simona, je me suis basée sur celle-ci. Et comme je le dis à chaque fois que je fais une songfic : Plus jamais ! Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de recommencer malheureusement. Quand vous verrez musique lascive, lancez la musique.**

Drabble de départ :

Le jeune homme se regarda dans le miroir en arrangeant ses cheveux courts sous son chapeau noir, il réajusta ses bretelles, et il garda sa veste sombre sur l'épaule. Jazzy. Il se mordit les doigts d'impatience puis il vit son colocataire de chambre dans la glace.

« Tu t'es mis du parfum, et c'est quoi cette tenue ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas », chantonna-t-il.

**Chapitre 2 : On en veut à mon corps consentant !**

Ludwig buvait tranquillement son champagne quand un cri outré parvint de sa droite suivi par plusieurs autres. Le Bad Friends Trio avait encore frappé. Feliciano lui montra son téléphone portable avec des photos tendancieuses et agrémentées de commentaires en allemand. L'italien le taquina sur le sujet :

« Je me demande comment tu as fait alors que tu étais avec nous toute la soirée, tu es vrai magicien. On dirait presque que tu peux te couper en deux.

- Maudit Prusse », râla Ludwig en voyant Arthur se diriger avec fureur vers lui.

Dans la chambre d'hôtel des trois briseurs de paix internationale, Francis attrapa le tas de carte. Il en saisit une dont il plaça le tranchant juste en-dessous de son regard séduisant dans une attitude provocatrice.

« Action ou vérité, mon petit poussin d'amour ?

- Vérité, mein geliebtes (Mon aimé), répondit Gilbert du tac au tac en posant son coude sur le haut du canapé.

- Comment s'est déroulé la dernière fois que vous avez fait l'amour à une autre nation, monsieur Beilschimdt ? Racontez-nous tout ! »

Gilbert en resta sans voix, il avait une impression étrange dès que la question lui était directement adressée. Il était quelqu'un d'assez pudique, et il racontait rarement par le menu ses aventures. Il était un peu mal à l'aise mais il ne voulait pas finir la tête à l'envers. Antonio fut plus rapide pour réagir cependant.

« Attends, mais c'est un tue l'amour ce jeu pour un couple ! Si tu as un amant ou une amante, tu es fini, s'exclama Antonio hors de lui. C'est bien une question perfide de ce tordu britannique jaloux comme un pou !

- Il n'y a que toi pour dire vraiment la vérité, infidèle, le contra Francis. Et normalement, c'est pour dire en roucoulant : c'était trop awesome puisque c'était avec toi mon namour… »

Les trois firent une mine dégoûtée en s'imaginant deux amoureux avec des petits angelots et des petits cœurs tout autour se vautrant, avec plein d'hypocrisie, dans leur passion éternelle.

« Je peux mentir, demanda Gilbert avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Je ne crois qu'on puisse tricher à cause des sorts, répondit Francis soudain un peu inquiet de la tournure des évènements. Tu nous ferais des cachotteries ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu crains ? »

Francis fronça ses sourcils de suspicion, il savait que Gilbert avait une liaison plutôt sérieuse avec une autre nation mais il ne connaissait pas encore son identité. Tout viendrait en son temps, et ce serait peut-être aujourd'hui qu'il arracherait le nom de cette personne ô combien awesome à Gilbert. Antonio était aussi très curieux de l'apprendre, Gilbert laissait échapper de temps à autre un détail sur son amant du moment.

« Je ne crains rien du tout, absolument rien du tout, contra Gilbert toujours aussi joueur. Je ne pourrais pas te dire qui c'était. »

Les deux râlèrent pour la forme ne comprenant pas pourquoi Gilbert se plaisait à leur cacher la vérité sur son couple actuel. Antonio se reprit et il répondit :

« Ça commence bien si tu ne te souviens même pas de cette personne. C'est une nation quand même, oh !

- J'ai été ensorcelé, ma mémoire me fait défaut. Si, je vous jure…

- Oh, dis-nous en plus, monsieur j'ai des secrets pour mes deux awesomes meilleurs amis…

- Hé, hé, il est juste trop awesome ! La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu… Vous saviez très bien quand c'était en plus ! »

Lors de la pause de midi, Gilbert avait trouvé un petit mot discret sous sa serviette. Les jolis déliés formaient un tout simple : « Rejoins-moi dans ta chambre, sweety ! ». Il avait prétexté à Francis et à Antonio qu'une affaire urgente l'attendait. Tout de suite. Il savait très bien que ses deux amis n'étaient pas dupes sur la nature de son rendez-vous, il les laissa à ricaner et à cancaner. Lui, l'awesome Gilbert Beilschimdt n'était pas célibataire, et il allait retrouver son homme. Et certainement, sauter le repas, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui l'attendait.

L'albinos ouvrit prudemment la porte de sa chambre s'attendant à tout.

Son petit ami aimait bien lui faire des surprises en tout genre. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire. Il adorait être pris au dépourvu par son amant imaginatif.

Gilbert ignorait l'humeur du moment de son chéri. Voudrait-il simplement discuter ? Ou exulter dans le plaisir ? Ils n'avaient pas réussi à se parler directement depuis le début de la réunion. A part une simple salutation protocolaire. Et un petit sourire. Ce n'était pourtant pas assez après leur longue séparation. Frustrant.

Il chercha partout dans la suite avec un intérêt non feint, il franchit rapidement le salon les mains moites, il ouvrit les portes des trois chambres dans le noir fébrilement. Rien, toujours rien. Dans la salle de bain. Rien. Ni dans les toilettes. Toujours rien. Rien. Vraiment rien. Personne.

Gilbert était allé très vite dans son inspection tellement il était pressé de retrouver les lèvres de son homme.

Nul doute, le gredin dissimulait sa présence.

Se serait-il caché dans l'une des armoires ? Où était-il donc ? Avait-il la clef tout simplement ?

Gilbert se retourna vers le miroir de la salle de bain pour se refaire une beauté avant de retrouver cet imbécile pas capable d'organiser...

En entendant une musique lascive, il eut un sourire satisfait. Il remarqua la lumière du salon clignotante en une invite explicite. Furtivement, une main gantée de noir avec des brillants apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Il ne se fit pas prier plus pour se ruer dans le salon.

D'un mouvement de poignet, une ombre impressionnante le fit asseoir un peu rudement sur une chaise en plein milieu de la salle.

Gilbert était cloué sur place, la bouche entrouverte, il avait l'impression d'être à une autre époque pleine de paillettes et de mystère.

Ses yeux étaient envoutés par son amant étincelant de mille feux sous les spots bleu pâle.

**I put a spell on you… ****(Je t'ai jeté un sort)**

Gilbert frissonna au ton de cette voix grave et sérieuse, il appréciait déjà grandement le spectacle.

Rehaussé par les éclats de diamants sur son loup sombre, son regard gemme en était devenu ensorcelant.

Un baiser léger, et Gilbert en voulait déjà beaucoup plus.

**'Cause you're mine. (Car tu es mien.)**

Un sourire idiot trainait sur les lèvres du prussien.

Ravi au possible.

Son amant tourna sur lui-même en une pirouette rapide pour lui faire admirer sa belle silhouette dans l'éclairage intime.

Il inclina son chapeau en promenant son pouce et son index. Tout doucement… Sensuellement…

Gilbert voulut se lever mais une main se posa sur sa poitrine pour l'en dissuader.

**You better stop the things you do… ****(Tu devrais arrêter ce que tu fais)**

Il jeta son couvre-chef dans la pièce, il s'assit sur les genoux de Gilbert dont il attrapa fermement la cravate.

L'albinos se sentit entraîner vers la bouche tendre de son amant.

Ce goût bien familier l'envahit de ses accents sucrés.

**I ain't lyin' (Je ne plaisante pas)**

Sa langue suave glissa sur la sienne.

**No I ain't lyin'...(Non, je ne plaisante pas**)

Il se releva en se débarrassant du nœud enserrant sa gorge, les pans hauts de sa chemise blanche s'ouvrirent légèrement sur la peau pâle.

**You know I can't stand it, (Tu sais que je ne peux le supporter)**

Son amant se débarrassa de ses boutons clinquants.

**You're runnin' around. (Tu tournes autour)**

Impressionnant et prédateur, il se pencha de nouveau sur lui. Son visage si proche. Inaccessible. **  
You know better daddy..(Tu connais mieux père)**

Après avoir enserré le haut de sa cuisse, il était déjà reparti pour se défaire de ses vêtements.

**I can't stand it cause you put me down. ****(Je ne le supporte plus parce que tu me rabaisses)**

Il le montra d'un doigt accusateur avant de détacher ses bretelles dans un bruit métallique tout en reculant.

Gilbert était très bien là où il était : à désirer faire sien son homme aventureux.

Son amant enleva sa chemise d'un geste sec révélant son torse magnifique dans un entrelacs d'ombre et de lumière.

**I put a spell on you.. ****(Je t'ai jeté un sort)  
**Gilbert avait la bouche sèche et il s'humecta ses lèvres.

Son homme se débarrassait avec langueur de son pantalon enlevant l'agrafe et les boutons un à un.

**Because you're mine...(Car tu es mien)**

Et son amant apparut d'un coup dans toute sa splendeur d'homme excité par la situation.**  
**Il s'assit brutalement sur le bord de ses genoux, sa main partant se perdre sur la bosse dans son pantalon.

**You're mine..(Tu es mien)**

Gilbert gémit quand son petit ami se saisit de sa verge dressé pour lui imprimer un vigoureux mouvement de va et vient qui le laissa pantelant.

Le prussien croisa le regard amusé de son amant. Ses yeux brillaient autant que les petits bijoux cristallins sur ses joues de velours noir et c'en était excitant.

L'homme nu se débarrassa d'un de ses gants avec ses dents blanches comme pour l'hypnotiser. Et ce, sans pour autant cesser de lui procurer du plaisir.

Gilbert était saisi, complètement à la merci de son amant, il adorait ce type. L'albinos sursauta à la sensation de froid qui enserra sa verge lorsque son homme changea de main, son corps se crispa légèrement d'attente sous l'étalage du lubrifiant.

Et il fut surpris de le sentir se presser contre lui pour se faire pénétrer aussi vite.

Le souffle coupé, Gilbert s'appropria son amant tout en l'embrassant passionnément. Son copain l'accueillit en entier en se cramponnant fermement à lui. Le gémissement retenu entre ses lèvres avait un goût savoureux.

Cette chaleur autour de son sexe eut raison de Gilbert et il se laissa guider au rythme du son de ce saxo captivant par les déhanchements impudiques de son amant. **  
**Il était gêné par les accoudoirs de la chaise pour augmenter son plaisir, la position ne permettait qu'une longue ascension de ce bien-être qui fouettait les veines.

C'était bon de se perdre en son amant, de l'embrasser à plus soif, d'ancrer ses doigts sur les os saillants de ses hanches pour le prendre encore plus profondément.

Cloué par le poids de son amant sur cet objet de torture pour ses nerfs, il subissait la frustration de ne pouvoir faire plus et de ne pouvoir ressentir plus que ce que pouvait bien lui accorder son homme.

Entre deux soupirs comblés du délice de leurs chairs unies, il pouvait encore l'entendre chanter éperdument.

**I love ya.. (Je t'aime)  
I love you..(Je t'aime)  
I love you...(Je t'aime)  
I love you anyhow..(Je t'aime de toute façon)**

Entre deux baisers enfiévrés, entre deux poussées de plaisir.

**And I don't care. (Et je m'en fiche)  
if you don't want me, (Si tu ne veux pas de moi)  
I'm yours right now... (Je suis tien là)  
**

A son oreille, presque à son apogée**.  
****You hear me, (Tu m'entends)**

**I put a spell on you..(Je t'ai jeté un sort)**

La sensualité du moment l'envahissait tout comme la joie de ce partage de leurs corps.

Ancrés dans ses yeux ensorcelants, il le suivit dans la jouissance.

Ce baiser échangé dans les spasmes de la délivrance avait tout de plaisant… Comme son souffle court… Comme la moiteur de sa peau… Comme son cœur battant contre le sien…

**Because you're mine... (Parce que tu es mien)**

Gilbert avait l'air véritablement aux anges ce qui amusa évidemment ses deux amis.

« Je comprends maintenant mieux pourquoi tu te le gardes pour toi, minauda Francis. Tu as peur qu'on te pique un tel talent ! Tu es jaloux en fait !

- On veut savoir qui se cache derrière ton bonheur, s'enthousiasma Antonio.

- Jamais de la vie, et ce n'était pas qui mais comment ! »

Piégés par la question, ses deux amis râlèrent mais se promirent intérieurement de lui arracher des aveux. Amusé par une obscure raison, Francis tapota sur son portable à vive allure avec un sourire large de trois mètres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, soupira Gilbert un peu éprouvé pour avoir raconté sa vie sexuelle du moment.

- Deux minutes trente, ria Francis.

- Quoi ?

- Tu te rends compte tout de même que la chanson dure deux minutes trente, c'était vraiment du rapide votre petite affaire, se moqua Francis.

- J'ai perdu la notion du temps avec lui.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, surenchérit Antonio.

- Evidemment que ça a duré plus longtemps ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?

- C'est qui, tenta de nouveau Francis.

- Impossible de se rappeler son nom, il avait un masque. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu à la voix…

- Arrête de te foutre de notre gueule, s'énerva Francis.

- Il ne veut pas que vous le sachiez. Et moi, non plus ! »

Francis et Antonio échangèrent un long regard suspicieux par-dessus l'épaule de Gilbert. Ils hochèrent la tête puis se firent un clin d'œil.

« C'est quelqu'un de notre famille, à coup sûr, dirent-ils ensemble absolument convaincus d'être dans le vrai.

- Votre surprotection de grands frères vous perdra !

- Si c'est Feliciano, t'es mort, surenchérirent-ils en cœur.

- Vos menaces ne m'affectent en rien ! Moi, l'awesome Gilbert Beilschimdt, je suis capable de vous rétamer même si vous m'attaquez tous les deux.

- Aie le courage de nous le dire alors, essaya Antonio.

- Non, je lui ai promis.

- Et c'était une déclaration d'amour ou je ne m'y connais plus dans le domaine, spécifia Francis.

- On évite le sujet qui fâche. Et c'est à votre tour de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé de votre côté ! Antonio ? »

Antonio fut pris d'une soudaine envie de bouger, il s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé. Il était quelque peu gêné parce qu'il avait honte de s'être retrouvé encore dans ses bras. La dernière fois, il s'était dit : non, c'est terminé ! Et voilà qu'à la première occasion…

« Ne vous moquez pas de moi… »

Ses amis, pour l'aider, se mirent à ricaner méchamment.

« Tu as encore craqué, mon pauvre Antonio, se moqua Francis.

- Je… Je… J'y peux rien si Belgique me plaît !

- Beaucoup trop, affirma Gilbert. Vous avez réussi à parler du malaise entre vous ?

- Que dalle, râla Antonio. Justine ne veut pas m'écouter ! Elle devrait !

- Tu reviens toujours dans ses jupons, le taquina Gilbert, c'est trop facile pour elle d'avoir ce qu'elle veut quand elle veut. Fais-lui un peu de résistance.

- J'essaie. Comment peut-on lui dire non ?

- Petit un : tu ne la regardes pas dans les yeux, c'est ta plus grande faiblesse, commença Francis. Petit deux : tu la fuis en courant à toute allure… Si Antonio. La retraite est la seule solution honorable mais évite de crier qu'on en veut à ton corps consentant… Et trois : tu lui envoies des texto si tu n'es pas capable de lui dire quoi que ce soit en face.

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, répondit Antonio. Pas question que je m'enfuis… J'en suis incapable. Je ne peux pas en placer une, c'est tout !

- Alors, anticipe et passe directement à la phase trois : Envoie-lui des texto de refus.

- Mais après, elle ne voudra plus de moi ! »

Francis et Gilbert soupirèrent d'ennuis, ce devait faire plusieurs années qu'ils tentaient d'arranger la situation entre Antonio et Justine. Rien à faire. Ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Sans parler de la troisième personne impliquée dans cette histoire. Pays-Bas se délectait de leurs problèmes et ne faisait rien pour les arranger. Au contraire.

Antonio était perdu dans sa matinée de ce jour.

Il s'était réveillé avec la tête dans le cirage à cause de Francis et Gilbert. Ses deux meilleurs amis avaient décidé de venir à la conférence de l'ONU un peu en avance, il s'était laissé entraîner par eux tel un idiot décérébré. Comme d'habitude, ils avaient fait le tour des bars. Sa tête le lançait un peu, il avait bu plus que d'accoutumée pour oublier son trac. Sa situation économique était désastreuse et il allait de nouveau subir des railleries de toutes parts.

Il sentait que ce serait une longue journée de merde.

Ses deux amis se préparaient tranquillement à leur rythme en chantonnant à deux. C'était horrible d'entendre leurs voix fausses.

Antonio s'était vite habillé pour aller déjeuner dans le silence du hall et pour avoir le temps de se dégourdir un peu les jambes avant la conférence.

Espagne était à peine installé devant son café dont il savourait déjà les effluves délicieuses que Belgique s'assit à côté de lui.

« Salut, España !

- Bonjour Justine », balbutia-t-il.

Justine lui sourit, et il se sentit comme une petite souris pris au piège par un gros matou. Elle se pencha vers lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les deux seins veloutés mis en valeur par son décolleté.

« Je n'ai pas mis de petite culotte. »

Comment résister ?

Antonio déglutit difficilement, il essaya d'attraper sa tasse de café, de se concentrer dessus et uniquement dessus. C'est bon le café bien noir après une nuit de beuverie carabinée, le sexe ne résout pas le mal de tête… Seulement un homme disant qu'il a la migraine pour éviter un câlin crapuleux, ce n'est malheureusement pas crédible.

Un baiser dans le creux de son cou l'électrisa tout entier.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Maintenant, lui aussi, par la force des choses.

Il devait résister. Ne pas céder à la tentation. Il allait encore le regretter.

Une main douce se posa sur son épaule pendant qu'une chaleur bien familière se propageait dans son corps. Il avait déjà un début d'érection problématique rien qu'en repensant à l'alchimie délicieuse de leurs corps.

Une cuisse le frôla, sa peau satinée semblait sur le bout de ses doigts.

« Je te veux, dit-elle tout près de son oreille. En moi. »

Ses pensées cohérentes allaient le lâcher d'ici deux minutes, Antonio se releva prestement pour s'enfuir comme on le lui avait conseillé plusieurs fois mais Justine y vit comme un assentiment enthousiaste. Elle l'attrapa par la manche, et avant qu'il ne puisse protester ou qu'il ne pense à se débattre, il fut entraîné promptement dans un recoin sombre de l'hôtel.

Antonio essaya tant bien que mal de réfréner ses pulsions. Les lèvres de Justine accrochées aux siennes ne l'aidaient en rien. En rien du tout ! Elle avait saisi ses mains pour les faire remonter le long de ses jambes délicieuses. Il put sentir au petit organe palpitant sous la pulpe de ses doigts qu'elle ne lui avait pas menti tout à l'heure.

Complètement excité par sa partenaire, il se perdit dans la luxure de leur étreinte.

Il avait assez d'être aussi faible, il voulait tout oublier quitte à se faire du mal.

Antonio la plaqua contre le mur pour reprendre un semblant de contrôle. Ses lèvres baisaient sa bouche pour évacuer toute sa frustration. Sa main libre glissa sur ses seins alors que ses doigts s'insinuaient dans son antre féminine pour la préparer un tant soit peu.

Il se défit de son pantalon et de son boxer tout en titillant de sa langue les mamelons sensibles de son amante.

Justine ne vit pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'il la prenne séance tenante. Au fond d'elle, c'était sûrement ce qu'elle désirait vraiment.

Antonio adorait s'unir à elle. Il aimait tout de son corps. Ses gémissements enjoués l'encourageaient toujours à donner le meilleur de lui-même. Il en oubliait pour quelques instants sa douleur. Il avait le privilège d'être si proche d'elle, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher en se conduisant comme un salaud. Et ça lui faisait plaisir de lui donner de la joie. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui enlever ce bonheur simple.

Comme d'habitude, après avoir obtenu ce qu'elle était venu chercher, elle s'en alla. Sans un mot, sans un geste de réconfort.

Le plaisir et l'hébétude laissèrent place à sa tristesse en des larmes amères.

« Tu viens de nous plomber la soirée », essaya Francis pour dérider Antonio.

Francis et Gilbert avaient toujours un peu du mal à faire retrouver le sourire à Antonio quand il parlait de Justine. La Belge ne venait le voir que pour le sexe alors que l'espagnol aimerait avoir également sa compagnie. Seulement, le dialogue entre eux était mort depuis un regrettable incident.

« Tu n'as qu'à écrire une lettre pour lui dire ce que tu ressens, lui proposa Gilbert. Ce serait le plus simple. Tu lui fais croire que c'est une lettre officielle, elle la lira jusqu'au bout.

- J'ai déjà essayé sans aller dans les détails, et elle l'a brûlé devant mes yeux. Et pas de trace écrite, on le regrette toujours, répondit Antonio en colère.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, affirma Francis avant de sauter sur l'occasion de changer de sujet. De temps à autre, Arthur ressort des vieilles lettres de ma période précieuse pour se moquer de moi. »

Francis avait beaucoup aimé cette période du XVIIème siècle où le français avait évolué sous la pression de l'aristocratie à s'exprimer autrement que le bas peuple. Ecrire des lettres était devenu un petit plaisir quotidien. Utiliser des périphrases hyperboliques, des métaphores ou de nouvelles expressions avait été un véritable challenge intellectuel. Surtout pour les billets doux.

« Evidemment, tu as profité de ton courant littéraire alambiqué pour faire part de tes sentiments, l'air de rien, à Arthur. Je suis sûr qu'Arthur n'y comprenait rien à l'époque, tu avais changé beaucoup de tes mots en les orthographiant autrement. Comment veux-tu qu'il déchiffre ? Moi-même, je me posais de drôles de question quand tu m'envoyais des lettres, lui expliqua Gilbert.

- Tout le monde se posait de drôles de question en recevant tes lettres. Je confirme, dit Antonio. On n'arrivait pas à savoir si tu nous faisais part de tes sentiments d'amitié les plus sincères ou si tu nous faisais une déclaration d'amour passionné. Je crois que ta réputation de coureurs de jupons a fait un bond à cette époque-là.

- J'avais pas mal de propositions, c'est vrai.

- Et la dernière en date, demanda Gilbert pour terminer ce tour de table.

- Oh… Je vous interdis de rire encore sur ma mésaventure, les avertit Francis.

- C'était donc si terrible, s'enquit Antonio.

- Et de la raconter à d'autres dans les détails.

- Dernièrement, il n'y a que la fois où tu as failli te faire lyncher en Chine…

- C'était cette fois-là, grogna Francis. Et ce n'était pas en Chine, c'était à Hong Kong !

- Francis, s'étonnèrent ses deux amis.

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu es malade ? Tu es en sous-régime, que se passe-t-il ? ça fait deux mois, cette histoire !

- Je ne le fais pas qu'avec des nations, se justifia-t-il. Je considère qu'il est de mon devoir que de simples êtres humains connaissent également tout du désir véritable et du plaisir ultime…

- …Que tu es le seul à pouvoir leur apporter, on connaît la rengaine, se moqua Gilbert.

- Et c'était quel asiatique ? Pour mettre autant Yao en colère, c'était lequel de ses petits sœurs ou petits frères ?

- Lui, je le retiens dans ma liste d'indésirable. »

Après sa visite diplomatique en Chine où il avait encore vanté les mérites des Droits de l'Homme, Francis avait décidé de faire un petit tour à Hong Kong voir Li. La jeune nation asiatique l'avait invité après son discours. Il avait un petit côté rebelle qui plaisait bien à Francis. Le petit plus étant que ça contrariait forcément Arthur et Yao qu'il dorme chez leur protégé.

Francis avait passé une grande partie de la journée à faire les magasins et à discuter avec la population locale.

Li ne l'avait rejoint qu'en fin d'après-midi. Ils en avaient profité pour prendre un café sur une terrasse.

Après les habituelles politesses d'usage et les échanges de ragots sur les autres nations, ils en vinrent à cours de sujets de discussion.

Francis avait envie de parler d'autres choses que de politique mais Li lui fit part de sa mésentente avec Yao.

Bien que Li ait parfois un petit sourire en parlant de son tuteur actuel, il avait beaucoup de rancœur envers lui et il regrettait presque parfois de ne plus être sous protectorat britannique.

Francis ne savait pas lequel des deux tyrans étaient le moindre en tant qu'individu, et il évita de faire des remarques déplacées. Il en avait déjà assez dit pour se faire bannir du territoire chinois, il n'allait pas en rajouter en public.

Le français ne sut comment la conversation dériva sur ses exploits personnels. Il comprit entre les lignes que Li ne serait pas contre d'expérimenter la chose. Il se doutait que c'était pour faire un pied de nez à Yao et à Arthur. Le petit jeune voulait leur montrait qu'il avait lui aussi une sexualité. Il était en pleine crise de jeune adulte presque indépendant.

Francis aimait bien faire l'amour à d'autres nations. Il y avait toujours quelque chose de plus qu'avec un humain. Les nations étaient la plupart du temps plus expérimentées. De plus, quand les frontières étaient limitrophes, la sensation d'union était encore plus sensationnelle.

Seulement, Hong Kong était à mille lieux de chez lui et il était plutôt jeune comme nation.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi l'exciter. En tout cas, pas plus que d'habitude… Il y avait juste la nouveauté et la découverte qui l'attiraient pour l'instant.

Li avait eu alors un sourire mystérieux qui réussit à le convaincre.

Francis s'était mis à l'aise dans la maison de Li, il était appâté par ce que pouvait bien lui promettre Hong Kong.

Il était soulagé qu'il n'y ait aucune personne de la famille élargie d'Hong Kong dans les parages. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Son instinct le trompait rarement. Qu'avait-il donc à craindre ? Arthur et Yao lui feraient la gueule dans le pire des cas.

Francis soupira quand Hong Kong lui mit sous les yeux deux boîtes colorées.

« Du Rose… Et du Jaune ? Li, on a tous les deux la peau pâle ! Où est l'intérêt ?

- Le violet », répondit-il sûr de lui.

Francis vit là un esprit pragmatique et imaginatif : deux qualités lui plaisant énormément.

Avec un sourire enjoué, il enleva son T-shirt et il s'alanguit par terre sur une vieille couverture.

Li se pencha au-dessus en détaillant son torse parfait…

« Trop poilu, dit Li comme un reproche.

- Si tu me rases la poitrine, je te mordrai jusqu'au sang », répondit Francis du tac au tac.

Il n'allait pas se faire insulter sur son physique, il n'y avait quasiment rien à redire sur sa plastique. Li eut un petit sourire timide avant de tremper ses doigts dans la peinture jaune pour tracer des arabesques fraîches sur le corps de Francis. Francis appréciait d'être ainsi excité. Sensuellement, les doigts de Li dessinaient ses formes physiques.

Ils remontèrent le long de ses flancs en de doux cercles. Ils taquinèrent plaisamment ses tétons. Ils jouèrent avec ses épaules et leurs jonctions avec son cou, Francis avait toujours été plus sensible à cet endroit. Il eut un peu de jaune sur le nez ce qui le fit rire avec tendresse. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Li soit aussi patient.

Francis laissait toujours à ses nouveaux amants un certain contrôle sur la situation avant de prendre franchement les rênes.

Il souriait plus franchement quand un frisson naissait sur sa peau pour encourager son amant. Ses hanches bougèrent d'elle-même quand Li passa ses mains de son ventre avide au creux de ses reins. Les yeux sombres de Li brillèrent d'exaltation. Francis se mordit sa lèvre inférieure alors que son bas ventre s'enflammait de ses attentions.

Francis se releva suffisamment pour pouvoir déshabiller Li. Il prenait son temps pour l'arracher à sa chemise guindée. Il agaçait la peau tendre du bout de ses doigts à chaque bouton vaincu. Il ne quittait pas des yeux Li qui soupirait contre lui. La nation d'Hong Kong étalait abondamment de la peinture jaune dans son dos comme pour le masser.

Cette séance avait bien des aspects agréables, tout était concentré sur le toucher de leurs mains.

Li lui mit derechef le pot rose dans son giron pour bénéficier de la même attention.

Avec curiosité, Francis ouvrit le couvercle et plongea ses doigts dans la substance visqueuse. Il n'était pas un grand dessinateur malgré sa culture formidable et il le regrettait un peu à cet instant.

Sur le cœur de Li, il dessina un semblant de lys pour l'embêter puis il caressa sa peau en variant les rythmes de ses appositions. Francis ne cherchait pas à créer de motifs bien particuliers, il s'amusait juste des contrastes entre ce rose pétard et le teint naturel de Li.

Pour le plaisir des yeux.

Ils s'embrassèrent une première fois. Ce fut comme un signal pour aller plus loin.

Li s'étira de tout son long vers lui sans quitter sa bouche, Francis mit sans le vouloir ses mains sur ses hanches et il tâcha le pantalon de ses doigts pleins de peinture.

« Pas grave », murmura Li contre ses lèvres.

Francis en profita donc pour lui enlever son bas entièrement ainsi que son boxer. Li ne se fit pas prier pour en faire de même. Ce devait partir facilement au lavage si c'était pour un usage épidermique. Du moins, il l'espérait pour sa peau si fragile.

Le français s'essuya les mains pour la partie la moins intéressante de tout le programme, il ne voulait en aucun cas faire du mal à Li avec la substance sur ses doigts. Il prit un préservatif dans son pantalon, il apposa un mouvement de va et vient sur la virilité de son amant pour la faire bien durcir avant de poser le morceau de plastique dessus. Le rouge aux joues et complètement allongé, Li avait tout d'adorable. Il avait été surpris de se retrouver en cette position, Francis faisait vraiment ce qu'il voulait de ses amants.

En sifflotant, Francis s'empara du lubrifiant pour se préparer brièvement. Ce faisant, il essayait de garder l'excitation de Li à son paroxysme en lui parlant de la suite. Francis avait de la chance que son interlocuteur par pur désir d'embêter son ancienne métropole ait appris le français. Cela facilitait bien les choses.

Il était bien incapable de parler anglais quand toute sa concentration se portait dans le bas de son anatomie.

Ce fut un véritable soulagement de chevaucher son partenaire. Il avait beaucoup trop attendu avec leur petit jeu de coloriage bien plaisant.

En dessous de lui, Li avait le visage crispé du plaisir de le prendre enfin.

Le moment de vraiment s'amuser arrivait.

Francis débuta par un rythme assez lent pour s'habituer au membre turgescent de son partenaire. Il trouva assez vite le point en lui qui lui apportait tant de bonheur et il s'appliqua à faire de son mieux pour rendre fou son amant.

Li le suivait dans ses déhanchements lascifs. Nul doute qu'il appréciait grandement le spectacle de cette nation plus âgée en train de se donner du plaisir sur lui. Il eut un petit sourire avant de mélanger la peinture sur leurs corps unis. Le rose et le jaune donnèrent un violet clair assez plaisant. Et c'était assez amusant d'essayer de dessiner quelque chose de nouveau dans la passion de leur étreinte. Ils tremblaient, ils s'accrochaient parfois l'un à l'autre. Francis se plaisait à faire durer leur échange en variant les mouvements de ses hanches expertes.

Li finit par se laisser complètement faire s'abandonnant entre ses mains et le suivant dans ses volontés.

Francis adorait soumettre totalement ses amants pour prendre vraiment son pied.

Il aimait faire plaisir. Et ce, jusqu'au bout.

Il dut se masturber lui-même pour atteindre l'orgasme en même temps que Li.

Il tomba dans ses bras, et il ne râla même pas pour les mains possessives pleines de jaune sur son fessier. Par contre, il déchanta par la suite quand il dut s'enfuir à poils par la fenêtre au retour de Yao.

« Un petit jeune, dit Gilbert comme si ça résumait tout.

- Ouais, dit Francis un peu blasé. Au moins, il a réussi à être original… »

Ses deux amis se mirent à rire.

«… Je me souviendrais toujours de lui, c'est sûr… Je suis un adepte invétéré du nudisme… En été… Il faut croire que les Chinois et les habitants de Hong Kong ne sont pas aussi ouverts que les Français à ce niveau-là… Surtout avec des traces de mains jaunes sur le derrière… J'ai au moins appris un truc !

- C'est quoi ?

- Le jaune, c'est obscène pour eux. J'ai failli être lynché sur la place publique ! Heureusement, j'ai réussi à joindre mon service de sécurité. Tout le monde sur cette planète est au courant ! La vidéo a circulé sur Internet, ils se moquent tous de moi en m'appelant fesses jaunes !

- Dis, commença Antonio sans être vraiment sûr de vouloir vraiment poser la question à Francis.

- Quoi ?

- Tu crois que Li fait exprès de venir avec un jean avec des mains roses dessus ?

- Ça fait deux mois qu'il ne l'a pas lavé », s'énerva Francis.

Antonio et Gilbert eurent du mal à y croire mais, en voyant l'air fortement contrarié de Francis, ils en conclurent que ce ne pouvait qu'être vrai. D'ailleurs Francis commençait à montrer des signes de colère assez évidents.

« C'est de la provocation, calme-toi Francis ! Respire ! Le monde entier finira par oublier cette histoire !

- Quand il m'a dit bonjour ce matin, j'ai cru… j'ai cru… j'ai cru… que j'allais créer un incident diplomatique vraiment regrettable !

- Ça va lui passer, ça va lui passer ! On est de tout cœur avec toi ! Au moins, tout le monde sait que tu es le meilleur !

- Non, tout le monde croit que ça me plaît de me barbouiller de peintures pour choquer des populations autochtones ! Mon discours sur les droits de l'Homme a fait un véritable flop à cause de ça.

- Va crier un bon coup à la fenêtre, lui proposa Gilbert en ricanant.

- Je passe déjà pour un sauvage mais je ne vais pas aggraver mon cas.

- Il faut que tu évacues ta colère, se plaint Antonio.

- Rien que la tête d'Arthur quand on lui rendra sa petite boîte devant tout le monde me calme déjà ! »

Ses deux amis applaudirent son idée : mettre la honte à Arthur avait toujours été l'un de leur passe-temps favori. Gilbert eut néanmoins la présence d'esprit de se rappeler de cet infâme vêtement coloré d'empreintes françaises.

« Cette Vérité mérite bien une Action punitive du Bad Friends Trio, dit Gilbert avec un petit sourire. Je propose que, demain, on chope Li, on lui vole son pantalon et on le brûle autour d'un feu de joie en chantant sur la place pour exorciser tout cela !

- A trois, ça me semble bizarrement une meilleure idée que tout seul, confia Francis. On peut faire passer cela pour une lubie étrange de notre corpuscule.

- C'est ok, pour moi aussi, s'enthousiasma Antonio. Allez c'est à mon tour d'avoir une question ! »

**Voilà, voilà… J'ai essayé de favoriser l'érotisme du moment plutôt que le reste, ça ressemble plus à des limes qu'à des lemons mais je préfère comme ça (et ce sera sûrement moins lourd à la longue). Je n'ai rien contre Hong Kong, il a un côté badass dans le dernier volume que j'aime bien (il a été élevé par Arthur, ça explique tout d'après Yao). **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**


	3. La pire des questions

**Voilà le chapitre suivant ! Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews !**

**Je crois qu'on peut classer cette fanfiction définitivement en crackfic !**

**Les dernières requêtes ont été acceptées.**

**D'ailleurs, dans ce chapitre : deux requêtes ont été remplies. Je ne dirais pas lesquelles.**

**Suite à une réclamation, j'ai changé le nom de Belgique en Bella pour faciliter la lecture. Pardon, si ça vous déroute.**

**Avertissement :**** Drogue, Consentements douteux, Brutalité, Chantage, Menaces Russes (oui, il faut préciser parce que c'est pire que les simples menaces). C'est le chapitre dramatique. Il n'y aura rien de vraiment détaillé.**

Les rumeurs allaient déjà bon train sur la sexualité débridée d'un anglais qui fulminait.

De la fumée lui sortirait bien des oreilles tellement il était énervé du comportement débile d'il ne savait pas encore qui. Une fois qu'il aurait découvert l'identité du fautif, sa vengeance serait terrible et appropriée.

Arthur se doutait que ce n'était pas Ludwig qui avait mis les photos sur son profil de l'ONU, l'allemand ne saboterait pas la réunion avec des bêtises pareilles. Arthur s'en prendrait quand même à lui pour avoir laissé traîner son mot de passe. Il avait besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un qui ne le prendrait pas mal a posteriori.

Il l'engueula bien fort et, surtout, il précisa que les objets ne lui appartenaient pas. Ce qui était vrai, en plus ! Il n'était pas ce genre de personne ! En fait, si, un peu, du-t-il s'avouer à lui-même… mais ce n'était pas à lui, ça…

Feliciano eut le malheur de répondre à la place de Ludwig à la manière d'un animateur de radio pour adolescents en pleine crise hormonale :

« Arthur, tu n'as pas à faire ton timide à ce sujet. Nous savons tous que tu es un adulte en pleine santé avec des désirs et des fantasmes. Comme tout le monde… »

Kiku paniqua un instant puis il eut le réflexe salvateur de faire taire l'italien.

Ludwig parla tout de suite histoire d'éviter une vendetta sanglante. Les yeux d'Angleterre envoyaient presque des éclairs. Un peu plus et une malédiction partirait sans crier gare.

« Je suis quasiment certain que mon frère, paix à son âme, est derrière cette mascarade. Il a mon mot de passe puisqu'il est aussi l'Allemagne. Et Arthur… évite de laisser traîner le passe de ta chambre de ton côté… »

Remonté contre Prusse et ses deux acolytes, ce genre de bestiole ne faisait ses coups en douce qu'à plusieurs, il se dirigea vers Alfred qui n'en menait pas large dans un petit recoin de la salle.

Réalisant que les sex toys de la photo pourraient bien lui appartenir, Arthur décida de s'en faire un allié en compatissant à son malheur. Ce pourrait être un atout de taille pour la suite.

« America ? »

Alfred sursauta puis il sourit en voyant que c'était Arthur.

« Je…, commença Alfred en jetant des coups d'œil prudents autour de lui. C'était à moi, ils sont venus dans notre chambre.

- C'est ce que j'avais compris, murmura Arthur. Je vais leur faire la peau.

- Moi, c'est ma copine qui va me faire la peau. »

Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas le même sens des priorités. Pas grave. Arthur savait manipuler son petit monde.

« Il me faudrait le passe pour rentrer dans la chambre, j'y ai toutes mes affaires de sorcellerie et tu pourrais t'y réfugier avec moi.

- T'as intérêt à réussir ton coup, cette fois-ci…

- Oui, bon, arrête de te moquer de moi. J'y peux rien si ton double est devenu tout bleu à ta place…Au moins, on s'est souvenu de lui pendant quelques temps…

- Allons-y discrètement. On pourrait se faire attaquer par elle dans les couloirs.

- Je te protégerais », conclut Arthur tout en se demandant qui pouvait terrifier ainsi son ancienne colonie.

Les deux anglophones remontèrent à leur chambre en jetant des coups d'œil à chaque angle du couloir. Alfred avait décidé de se planquer dans son lit après avoir demandé à Arthur de n'ouvrir à personne. Absolument personne !

Arthur, ne comprenant pas la lubie étrange d'Alfred, ouvrit l'armoire pour chercher tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il allait rendre la monnaie de leur pièce aux trois lascars. Il s'aperçut que sa petite boîte avec des petits cœurs avait disparu de son emplacement. Il eut alors un air satisfait. Au moins le sort d'attirance fonctionnait comme il faut, le piège s'était refermé sur le BFT.

Il ricana sinistrement ce qui fit crier Alfred de peur.

**Petits drabbles de départ :**

Antonio toussa sous la fumée âcre, ses yeux le piquaient déjà et il avait la tête ailleurs.

Francis trébucha, il se retint comme il put contre le mur et il prit une forte inspiration qui le déchira de l'intérieur.

Gilbert amorça un mouvement de recul bien qu'il soit fait comme un rat.

**La pire des questions**

« Allez c'est à mon tour d'avoir une question ! »

Francis piocha une carte en s'étonnant de voir la question et l'action s'écrire à son toucher, il ne l'avait pas remarqué tout à l'heure. Il soupira d'ennui sachant déjà la réponse d'Antonio puis il frissonna de dégoût en songeant à son vécu personnel.

« Quelle a été votre pire expérience sexuelle ? »

Gilbert eut une bouche en cul de poule échangeant un regard compatissant avec Francis, et ils cherchèrent des yeux des mouchoirs. Vite. Très vite…

Antonio avait déjà les larmes qui s'annonçaient.

« C'est quoi cette question dans un jeu pour couple ! ça casse toute l'ambiance, s'emporta Gilbert en allant chercher les kleenex.

- Je croyais qu'Arthur avait plus de jugeote et de tact. Je suis déçu », fit avec théâtralisation Francis.

Gilbert, un peu énervé, mit pourtant avec douceur la boîte de mouchoir dans les mains d'Antonio.

L'espagnol n'avait pas trop envie de raconter sa mésaventure récente. Ne pas se retrouver la tête à l'envers avait le mérite de le pousser à en parler.

« Vous savez très bien que c'est à cause de Pays-Bas que j'ai perdu l'amour de Belgique. »

Antonio avait passé une grande partie des vacances d'été dans la maison de Bella. Tout avait été presque parfait. Ils avaient passé une grande partie de leur temps ensemble. Antonio se serait vraiment régalé si le grand frère de son amoureuse n'était pas invité lui aussi. L'espagnol ne filait pas le parfait amour avec Dirk, ils s'étaient toujours plus ou moins détestés l'un l'autre. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Dirk n'appréciait pas de voir Antonio tourner autour de sa sœur. Tout comme Antonio se serait passé de sa présence pour roucouler tranquillement avec Bella.

Antonio se mordait encore les doigts de lui avoir demandé des conseils. Etant bien placé pour le savoir, l'espagnol n'aurait jamais dû parler à un frère sur le moyen d'épouser sa petite sœur. Seulement, Antonio était amoureux et bien bête de l'être.

Avec enthousiasme, Espagne avait montré à Pays-Bas les bagues et lui avait parlé de ses projets romantiques pour faire sa demande le lendemain.

Dirk l'écouta patiemment. Il semblait particulièrement gêné d'être ainsi mis dans la confidence.

Alors qu'Antonio enchaîna sur la partie de la chanson sur la plage, Dirk soupira bruyamment.

« Qu'y a-t-il, mon beauf ? »

Dirk râla à cette appellation et il sortit une substance illicite de sa poche. Il alluma son joint sous les yeux effarés d'Antonio. L'espagnol ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction à l'évocation de la chanson choisie pour charmer Bella.

« T'en veux ?

- Non… Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas l'attention Dirk mais…

- T'aimes pas ?

- Si. Tu peux fumer, ça ne me dérange pas. Je ne me joindrais pas à toi parce que je veux être en pleine forme demain pour Bella. »

Dirk grogna et il lui envoya de la fumée au visage. Antonio toussa immédiatement n'étant plus habitué à cette drogue. Les yeux lui piquaient. Il lui semblait que c'était un peu fort pour ce que c'était.

« Danemark a de bons produits, petite nature.

- C'est que ça fait longtemps. Et t'es pas obligé de me souffler au visage », s'énerva Antonio de se faire droguer passivement.

Dirk lui présenta le petit bâtonnet fumant qu'Antonio refusa de nouveau par principe. Il était évidemment attiré par l'odeur, une partie de lui se détendait déjà. Ayant toute confiance en Dirk, il continua son monologue sur ses projets en profitant de la fumée âcre. Il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte quand tout dérapa. Il avait la tête vraiment ailleurs, il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait et il se laissait faire mollement par Dirk. Il n'avait plus de volonté, il était devenu complètement mou du cerveau. Tout le contraire d'une autre partie de son anatomie. Il n'avait pas réussi à repousser le premier baiser. Et encore moins le suivant.

Il ne se souvenait vraiment à partir de là que de quelques détails dérangeants sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer. C'était suffisant pour le dégoûter de lui-même et de la drogue. Des mains chaudes sur sa peau en feu. La présence de Dirk au-dessus de lui. Ses yeux vaseux. Son propre égarement. Des gestes interdits.

Le lendemain matin, Antonio s'était réveillé dans les bras de Dirk avec un sacré mal de tête. Paniqué, il comprit ce qui était malheureusement arrivé dans la maison de sa future fiancée.

En larmes, Bella l'avait jeté à la porte malgré ses supplications déchirantes.

« Et elle croit son frère soit disant innocent, s'énerva Antonio. Il m'a honteusement piégé ! Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on soit allé jusqu'au bout !

- Dirk ne se souvient peut-être pas de grand-chose lui aussi, tenta Francis pour désamorcer la rage d'Antonio.

- C'est qui ? Hein, c'est qui ? Qui a sorti ça de sous son manteau !

- Tu avais peut-être l'envie inconsciente de te faire le mec que tu détestes le plus au monde.

- Gilbert, ce n'était pas malin de dire ça à Antonio.

- Je n'avais pas d'envie inconsciente de me taper mon futur beau-frère la veille de ma demande ! Mais lui, peut-être ! Et Bella ne veut pas m'écouter ! Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est mon corps !

- Estimes-toi chanceux qu'elle veuille encore de ton corps après ce qu'il s'est passé, continua Gilbert mettant les deux pieds dans le plat encore une fois.

- Ça me blesse ! Je veux plus ! J'espère qu'elle ne le fait pas pour me faire souffrir ! »

Gilbert cherchait l'aide de Francis du regard, il n'était pas très doué pour consoler Antonio quand il s'agissait de Bella. Le français arrivait plus facilement à trouver les mots qui apaisent.

« Elle est blessée elle aussi. Tu as quand même couché avec son frère dans sa maison. Sans le vouloir, on est d'accord. Elle n'arrive pas à tirer un trait sur toi alors elle profite de tes atouts… On va arranger ça…

- Ça fait des mois que vous dîtes ça…

- Bella ne veut pas nous écouter non plus », se justifia Francis.

Le nombre de fois qu'ils s'étaient pris la porte de Bella était invraisemblable.

Quand il fut mis dehors, Antonio avait fait le plancton devant chez elle en beuglant son amour éternel pour la Belge jusqu'à ce qu'il soit délogé par la police.

Il revint plusieurs fois à la charge sans succès. Il avait utilisé tous les moyens de leur époque pour l'attendrir. Il n'obtenait aucun résultat. Téléphoner, sonner à la porte, lui apporter des cadeaux, twitter sur internet. Rien. Et il fit appel à ses meilleurs amis.

Gilbert, il n'y était pas allé dans la dentelle en attaquant de front Dirk. Le néerlandais s'était pris son poing dans la gueule lors de sa première visite. Autant dire qu'il avait touché à l'intouchable d'entrée de jeu. Son discours sur l'amour d'Antonio déclamé en musique depuis le jardin ne rencontra pas un public très attentif. Il était aussi têtu qu'Antonio donc il revint autant de fois que possible. Seulement, la Belge l'était beaucoup plus.

Quand Francis tenta de raisonner Bella avec beaucoup plus de tact et de diplomatie, il n'obtint pas plus de résultats. Bella ne voulait rien entendre et elle changeait de sujet dès qu'il abordait les problèmes d'Antonio. Elle le raccompagnait gentiment sur le perron dès qu'il se faisait beaucoup trop insistant.

Ils étaient même venus une fois tous les trois et ils s'étaient fait canarder par un suisse franc de la gâchette.

Vash n'était pas aussi neutre qu'il le prétendait : on pouvait l'acheter.

« J'ai même essayé de convaincre Brüder d'arranger les choses mais il ne sent pas concerné. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il ouvre les yeux sur Feliciano, il pourrait faire un effort !

- Dis, tu n'aurais pas vendu notre petit frère innocent à ce sale bouffeur de patates », répliqua Francis sur le qui-vive.

Gilbert se trouvait trop awesome, il avait réussi à changer de sujet de conversation. Il était trop fort ! Il avait réveillé leurs instincts de grands frères protecteurs en cinq secondes.

« C'est à cause de toi, grogna Antonio. Je croyais qu'ils continueraient à se tourner autour jusqu'à la fin des temps !

- Il leur fallait une âme charitable et dévoué à leur cause perdue. Et, ne me faîtes pas de reproches, ils sont très heureux ensemble. C'est mon petit frère que j'ai vendu au votre, voyez-le comme ça.

- Tu as de la chance qu'ils respirent le bonheur conjugal. »

Un silence lourd s'installa entre eux. Francis et Gilbert ne voulaient pas répondre à la question mais ils sentaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas y couper.

« Maintenant que nous nous sommes étalés sur ma vie sentimentale pathétique… A votre tour ! Francis ? »

Francis frissonna de tout son être ne voulant pas se remémorer cet épisode assez récent de sa vie. Il décida donc de mentir et d'aider Gilbert par la même occasion.

« C'était Gilbert.

- De quoi », s'offusquèrent ses meilleurs amis.

Francis fit un clin d'œil discret et quelques signes à Gilbert pour lui faire comprendre la situation.

« Ah, oui, on était bourré, tenta Gilbert heureux d'être sauvé de la terrible question.

- Sacrément bourré !

- Je n'étais pas là, demanda Antonio qui ne se souvenait pas à juste titre d'un tel incident.

- Ouais, on était tous les deux à Berlin.

- Oui, à Berlin, surenchérit Gilbert. On s'est tapé tous les bars. Vu qu'on était salement amochés, on n'a pas pu se faire grand-chose.

- C'était pathétique, confirma Francis. Heureusement, ça reste entre nous. »

Antonio les regarda avec suspicion puis il déclara :

« Menteurs !

- Comment ça, tu nous accuses de te mentir ! Je suis trop awesome pour avoir eu une telle idée…

- Normal, c'est de Francis que vient l'idée. Tu n'étais pas assez awesome pour y penser tout seul, râla Antonio. Je veux savoir. Francis ? »

Francis essaya de trouver ses mots pour expliquer sa pire expérience. C'était assez récent pour une nation telle que lui. Il n'avait pas encore digéré entièrement l'affaire. Il ne supportait pas que l'autre le touche. Même s'ils étaient alliés. Même s'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien.

« J'ai fait des choses en étant conquis que je ne me pardonne toujours pas, résuma-t-il.

- Nous tous si ça peut te rassurer.

- J'ai mis mon honneur de côté et j'ai couché pour obtenir des informations.

- Heu… Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à faire ça, demanda Antonio gêné.»

Ses deux meilleurs amis le regardaient sidérés.

Il était rare qu'ils aient à autant donner de leur personne pour leur pays de leur propre volonté. Ils trouvaient toujours un moyen de se protéger et d'envoyer un humain à leur place pour les basses besognes.

Il arrivait qu'ils soient obligés de se plier à des exigences particulières de nations conquérantes. Ça se passait plus ou moins bien selon la personne. En tant que grandes nations, Francis, Antonio et Gilbert n'avaient pas vraiment eu de quoi se plaindre. Personne n'osait vraiment se les mettre à dos pour le restant de leur vie. Oh, oui, Arthur s'était fait un plaisir de les humilier mais ça restait tout de même assez innocent dans la forme. Par rapport à Ivan, par exemple…

« La seconde guerre mondiale… Je me sentais… Inutile.

- Inutile ? Monsieur le Résistant se sentait inutile ? Je me souviens encore de tes sabotages ! »

Gilbert avait honte de cette période historique, il se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé en Europe. Il avait été éloigné des décisions de ses dirigeants, il avait combattu les autres nations en voulant prendre sa revanche, il avait fermé les yeux dans les premiers temps. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte des horreurs proférées sur son territoire qu'il avait réagi en faveur de mouvements résistants. C'était trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard.

Francis, comme beaucoup d'autres territoires conquis, s'était de suite relevé pour se battre contre l'ennemi.

Antonio était resté neutre jusqu'au bout.

« Il y a eu toute une période où les Alliés ne me faisaient pas confiance, débuta Francis. Pas du tout confiance. Ils pensaient que j'accordais autant de valeur au gouvernement de Vichy qu'à celui de Londres.

- En gros, ils te prenaient pour un collabo sans vraiment vouloir te le dire en face, résuma Antonio.

- Ouais mais je ne leur en veux plus pour ça. J'aurais été méfiant également d'un pays partagé en plusieurs entités. »

Gilbert ne comprenait toujours pas cette tendance chez les latins à pardonner beaucoup d'affronts.

« ça n'a pas empêché de te trouver dans des situations compromettantes, tenta Gilbert.

- J'étais blessé d'avoir été conquis mais je l'étais plus d'avoir perdu la confiance de mes alliés. Je me suis retrouvé vraiment seul. »

Francis avait quitté clandestinement Londres. Il avait juste laissé un message à Arthur pour l'avertir qu'il rentrait au pays. Ainsi, il lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas été capturé et qu'il agissait de son propre chef. Le : « fuck you England » en guise de paraphe exprimait tout son ressentiment.

Il était conquis, il était écartelé en plusieurs entités politiques, il était considéré comme faible.

Il avait encore toute sa tête, il était déjà passé par des périodes troubles, il pouvait se battre lui aussi.

Quand il eut compris qu'on ne lui laisserait aucune marge de manœuvre, il s'était vivement opposé aux Alliés. Il voulait participer aux réunions, il voulait voir son peuple libre… Les Alliés ne lui laissaient pas la chance en tant qu'individu de faire quoi que ce soit.

Il avait donc pris son destin en main et il s'était rendu en territoire ennemi français pour rencontrer la résistance.

« Oui, c'était idiot. »

Francis n'avait aucun contact avec eux.

Il décida donc de s'approcher des nazis en prenant un boulot de simple secrétaire à leur service. Pour les espionner. Il avait toujours eu le don d'être discret quand il le lui souhaitait. A moins de tomber sur Ludwig directement, il n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre sous son déguisement.

Il entendit parler au détour d'un couloir de déportations et de camps de travail.

On arrêtait des français pour les emmener il ne savait où.

Son corps souffrait, il savait que c'était parce que ces citoyens mourraient au loin.

Il avait besoin de trouver un moyen de faire parler les hauts gradés à ce sujet ou d'au moins obtenir leurs fameuses listes. Et ce fut à ce moment-là…

« Il y avait cet officier qui me trouvait à son goût. Comme je n'arrivais à rien autrement, je lui ai fait du charme. J'ai sauvé tout un groupe de résistants et j'ai pu m'intégrer à eux. Je faisais chanter cet officier avec des photos de nos ébats. L'homosexualité était très mal vue chez les nazis. »

Antonio et Gilbert ne dirent rien lui laissant le temps de se ressaisir.

Francis ne leur dirait jamais que cet officier était Ludwig et qu'il avait plus sauvé sa peau par cet horrible procédé qu'autre chose. Il ne leur parlerait pas non plus des coups qu'il avait reçus. Ludwig n'était plus lui-même à cette époque et c'était bien pour cette raison que Francis le lui pardonnait. Il arrivait encore qu'ils se sentent tous les deux mal à l'aise en présence de l'autre.

Le seul qui se doutait vraiment de quelque chose c'était Arthur. L'anglais était chez les résistants quand Francis était venu les prévenir de l'attaque des nazis sur leur lieu de réunion. Il était tellement mal en point qu'Arthur avait dû le soutenir pour lui permettre de fuir avec eux. Arthur l'avait soigné mais il n'avait pu lui soutirer le nom de son tortionnaire. Nul doute que l'anglais l'aurait vengé de bien vilaine façon, Francis ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache malgré toute la douceur dont il avait preuve en s'occupant de son rétablissement.

« Et toi, Gilbert », demanda avec douceur Antonio ce qui sortit de ses pensées Francis.

Gilbert soupira. Des images ainsi que des sensations terribles lui revenaient en tête. Il garderait toujours en tête sa tutelle par Russie. Ivan cherchait beaucoup trop sa compagnie et il avait tendance à prendre beaucoup trop ses aises avec lui. Gilbert n'avait jamais su comment se comporter avec lui. Il y avait tellement de menaces sous-entendues dans les propositions sexuelles de Russie qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait donc pas été très à l'aise avec le Russe ce qui avait entaché leur relation bancale. Gilbert ne savait pas vraiment qu'en penser à part que c'était la pire de ses aventures tellement il avait eu la trouille d'Ivan.

« Dois-je vraiment vous parler de la guerre froide. Become one with Russia. Dans tous les sens du terme. Et je n'en dirais pas plus.

- Pourtant, ça peut être cool avec Russie », dit rêveusement Francis.

Ses deux meilleurs amis inspirèrent bruyamment avant de s'écrier.

« Francis, tu viens de nous péter un câble !

- C'est le type le plus froid et le plus menaçant de cette fichue planète !

- Il est vraiment affectueux quand on le prend par les sentiments, fit Francis convaincu de ce fait.

- Le truc, c'est qu'il ne faut pas lui dire : « non ». Et je ne suis pas du genre à dire : « oui » à toutes ses propositions débiles, s'insurgea Gilbert.

- Ça dépend de ce que tu recherches.

- Ivan est spécial, se plaint Gilbert encore en proie à ses souvenirs. Un jour, il m'a parlé de tuyau d'arrosage et de nettoyage du côlon !

- Il s'inquiétait pour ta santé, c'est tout.

- Non, ce n'était pas un rendez-vous chez un professionnel de santé, il voulait me mettre un tuyau entre les fesses !

- Il faut lire entre les lignes, tu as compris de travers.

- Je l'ai vu ce tuyau ! Il me l'a agité devant les yeux. Je me suis dignement enfui à toute vitesse. Je suis trop awesome pour subir ses lubies ! »

Francis ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de dire que c'était juste de la provoc'.

« Il faut juste mettre des limites à son sadisme, il le comprend très bien. Il ne faut pas avoir peur de lui et de ce qu'il pourrait te faire, c'est tout.

- Merci pour le mode d'emploi, ça pourrait un jour nous servir, grogna Gilbert.

- J'espère que je n'aurais jamais en servir, j'aime trop Bella pour la tromper. »

Avant que Gilbert ne pense à dire quelque chose de déplacé sur la fidélité d'Antonio, Francis le bâillonna de sa main avant de dire joyeusement :

« Allez, c'est pour moi la prochaine question ! »

**Voilà, donc il y aura la prochaine question qui sera beaucoup plus sympathique (Non, après celle-là, je ne peux pas faire pire…). Et puis, il y aura une petite coupure dans les questions. Histoire qu'il y ait un peu d'action (comme le jean d'Hong Kong à brûler par exemple). **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Je ne suis pas très amie avec le drame.**


	4. Le meilleur est ailleurs : pardon

Bonjour,

Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews.

Non, ce n'est pas un message pour vous annoncer une pause ou un arrêt définitif. C'est juste que je me rends compte que cette fanfiction n'a pas vraiment sa place sur ce site. Je tiens à mon compte, mine de rien.

Je viens de publier sa suite sur AO3 : http:(/) (/)works(/)749249(/)chapters(/)1397943 : enlever les parenthèses. Si jamais vous ne trouvez pas, le lien vers mon profil AO3 est dans mon profil.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire dessus en m'indiquant votre pseudo ou à cliquer sur kudos pour juste dire que vous aimez. Vous pouvez même faire les deux actions. J'en serais très contente.

La question est vraiment awesome (si, si, si...). J'ai répondu à des demandes. Le chapitre s'appelle : On ne garde pas toujours le meilleur pour la fin.

Je suis désolée de la déplacer mais, vu ce que racontent les trois lascars, il y a de quoi dépasser largement le M. Je pense même mettre tout mes M là-bas, histoire d'être tranquille.

Bonne lecture !


	5. La dure journée d'Arthur Kirkland

**Bonjour ! Je cherche toujours une idée pour vous prévenir que la suite est en route. Je voulais mettre à jour mon profil à chaque fois qu'un chapitre était publié. La suite, n'étant pas déjà écrite à l'avance, je ne peux pas promettre de publier chaque semaine ou chaque quinze jours. Je vous mettrais un drabble d'avertissement, ce sera le plus simple. Enfin, je pense... Si vous avez une autre idée, je suis preneuse.  
**

Hétalia - America/Biélorussie et Russie - PG-13

**"Utérus ? Des parasites ?"**  
Natalya inspira amplement pour se calmer. Alfred comprenait décidément tout de travers. Il y avait quoi de difficile dans :" Des parasites indésirables ont élu domicile dans mon utérus par ta faute".  
"C'est contagieux, blêmit Alfred.  
- ça risque pas de t'arriver, crétin", dit-elle autant excédée qu'amusée.  
Elle ne cèderait pas, elle ne le dirait pas.  
"Je te déteste, statua-t-elle. Trois d'un coup, tu veux me tuer."  
Alfred ouvrit grand la bouche, comprenant enfin. De joie, il se porta contre elle et il caressa son ventre avec sa tête.  
"Arrête America, je n'ai encore rien dit à mon frère...  
- Lâche ma soeur, sale capitaliste, cria Ivan.  
- Ta gueule, hurla Alfred. Tu vas être tonton !"

Arthur rêvait paisiblement de vengeances en tout genre. Il avait une longue liste dans sa tête de personnes à qui il devait rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Arthur avait toujours été quelqu'un de créatif et de rancunier, surtout quand on touchait à ses proches. Ses idées les plus lumineuses lui venaient toujours au plus profond de son sommeil. Il avait collecté pas mal d'informations pour rendre infernale la vie de pas mal de ses détracteurs et il allait se faire une joie de le faire…

Malheureusement, la sonnerie de son portable le tira de ses plans fantasmagoriques.

Arthur grogna devant l'insistance d'il ne savait qui à le joindre.

Il ouvrit ses yeux embués de sommeil, il s'étira et il dit d'une voix pâteuse.

« Allo ? »

**Donc le chapitre 5 est là... Pour le suivant, il me prendra un peu plus de temps**.


	6. Action !

**Bonjour, je croyais que je n'arriverais pas à l'écrire avant la fin de la semaine mais le chapitre est là sur l'autre site (et ouf, j'ai changé de site de publication pour ce chapitre-là aussi).**

**Je serais en week-end à la montagne sans Internet alors je mettrais du temps à répondre à vos reviews, mais je répondrais.**

Arthur hésita un long moment sur l'Action à donner à Antonio. Ce que ce n'était pas évident du tout de décider de ce genre de choses à la place de quelqu'un. Il essaya de se mettre à la place de Bella ou même d'une femme fâchée en général, ce qui n'était pas trop difficile pour lui. Il devait mettre en difficulté Antonio. Sa vieille rivalité idiote avec l'espagnol se réveilla et le conduit à lui imposer un défi de taille.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour ! La suite est maintenant disponible où vous savez !**

**Grand drabble de départ :**

L'enfant poussa son premier cri. Arthur prit celui qu'il appellerait Matthew contre son corps féminin. Le bébé tourna son regard vers lui puis il chercha son sein pour le téter. Arthur était tout simplement heureux. Il tenait son premier né dans ses bras. Il se figea. Une forte contraction le prit. Le souffle coupé et surpris, il sentit un deuxième bébé dans son ventre se battre pour naître. Il posa délicatement Matthew dans son berceau et il s'apprêta à accoucher de Laurent. Il s'était ensuite battu pour garder et pour récupérer ses jumeaux dans son Empire.

Alfred se leva avec hésitation sur ses deux petites jambes. Il fit un pas, puis deux, en direction d'Arthur qui était très ému. L'enfant rit, puis il se mit à courir, à toute vitesse, vers son « daddy ». Alfred avait toujours grandi et apprit trop vite. Arthur ne pourrait pas tirer sur cet adolescent, se libérant de l'emprise de son Empire.

Sans relâche, les bombes tombaient sur Londres. Arthur s'accrochait à l'espoir de la fin des conflits. Son pays devait gagner. Pour sa sauvegarde, pour celle de ses Alliés, pour celle du petit être dans ses bras. Arthur guettait chaque respiration du nourrisson, comme s'il pouvait s'arrêter de vivre à tout moment sous l'effet d'un tir ennemi. Il ne pouvait pas se battre personnellement, pour le moment. On lui reprochait de veiller sur Peter au lieu de combattre. Dès qu'il le pourrait, il abandonnerait son enfant au bras d'une nourrice et il irait se battre pour le protéger.

Adélie et Elisa écoutaient attentivement l'histoire de Peter Pan qu'Arthur leur lisait. Leurs petites mains étaient agrippées à leur couverture et elles avaient des petites étoiles dans les yeux. Avec un sourire, elles lui avaient demandé si leur frère Peter ne grandirait jamais et s'il les emmènerait au pays des merveilles. Il fallait avoir la permission du capitaine pirate pour quitter le navire, petites insurgées !

Bien qu'Arthur ait passé le début de la nuit à se poser des questions sur ce stupid frog, soit disant pays de l'amour, pas capable de se déclarer ouvertement et de dire ses sentiments clairement, il réussit à s'endormir, après avoir pensé à son plan pour sauver Antonio.

L'Action n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Arthur croyait qu'il comprenait la psyché des femmes en se transformant en l'une d'entre elles de temps à autre, il s'était royalement planté. Il allait donc s'en tenir à sa première idée, tout en essayant de ménager Antonio. Ce ne serait vraiment pas facile. Sa motivation première était de venger Francis. De plus, il avait annoncé à sa fratrie qu'il obtiendrait ce nom, un peu précipitamment. Heureusement, Antonio était un homme de parole et quelqu'un d'acharné… L'Espagnol avait promis qu'il coulerait sa précieuse Unicorn et il y était arrivé…

Son Unicorn… Son bateau ensorcelé… Les plus belles années de sa vie…

Arthur n'était pas devenu pirate sur un coup de tête. Ses frères et sa sœur diraient qu'un jour, sans aucune explication, il avait quitté la Navy pour faire son intéressant avec des mécréants. Du point de vue d'Arthur, c'était une décision mûrement réfléchie qu'il ne regretterait pour rien au monde.

Un soir, que sa fratrie était correctement ensorcelée (ou assez bien lunée) pour se laisser enivrer jusqu'à presque rouler sous la table, Arthur l'avait soigneusement interrogé sur un sujet sensible : la procréation. C'était un peu difficile pour lui d'amener le sujet et pour avoir une réponse convenable, quand ses frères étaient sobres. Il n'arrivait pas à avoir d'enfant quelle que fût la sexualité empruntée et il était terriblement frustré.

Ils lui conseillèrent d'essayer avec son pire ennemi, dans un rire ignoble, ce pourrait donner des tyrans insupportables. Après un ou deux verres de plus, Alba délia sa langue en racontant quelques anecdotes sur leur mère Britannia.

Arthur apprit tout un tas de légendes intéressantes sur la conception des nations. Avec une poudre de fée et une incantation adéquate, il pouvait même se débrouiller tout seul. Après avoir trouvé dans un vieux grimoire la formule, il décida de prendre la mer pour rassembler le plus possible de cette poudre miraculeuse histoire d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait pour lui et d'avoir le monopole sur cette denrée rare. Seulement, il était assez limité par la Navy et par France. Il devait tout le temps combattre ce stupid frog ! Il n'avançait pas des masses en affrontant son ennemi naturel et il ne pouvait justifier un cap incongru en disant que ses amis, soi-disant imaginaires, le lui avaient indiqué. Il n'était pas maître à bord. Cet imbécile de frenchie l'était sur sa Jeanne d'Arc, ce qui l'énervait encore plus, lors de leurs abordages.

La fois où il accosta sur une île abritant de la poudre, il eut beaucoup de mal à justifier qu'on la chargeât sur le navire. Il ne put pratiquer la sorcellerie à bord, il avait peur qu'on le jetât à la mer pour pratique occulte et qu'on découvrît son état de femme dans ce lieu humide. Arrivé en Angleterre, on lui avait confisqué son bien en voyant son intérêt pour cette denrée étrange. Il obéissait de moins en moins aux ordres, ses souverains avaient enfin trouvé de quoi le faire plier. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Juste après la confiscation de son trésor, il ne pouvait rester à terre que pendant trois jours. Dans ce laps de temps, il réussit à obtenir un bateau en toute discrétion, à recruter un équipage dangereux, à voler sa précieuse poudre et à se foutre le camp en beauté en battant pavillon pirate.

Il eut quelques difficultés avec son équipage, ce qui laissa le temps à ce triple corniaud de français redoutable de devenir corsaire pour le poursuivre. Ce fût à peu près à ce moment-là que Francis décida de le harceler d'assiduités douteuses. Au début, Arthur ne remarqua rien de vraiment anormal chez son rival. Francis était juste un peu plus tactile, il faisait quelques allusions bizarres et il y avait dans ses yeux une petite lueur dérangeante.

Puis, il se mit à le draguer sans aucune subtilité... Mais vraiment aucune subtilité… Provoquant le désir plus qu'il n'attisait l'amour. En se basant sur les dires licencieux de Francis, Arthur comprit qu'il voulait surtout coucher avec lui, maintenant qu'il incarnait une sorte de fantasme irrésistible. Il était une nation libre de toute pression politique et c'était ce qui attirait vraiment son rival entravé par son Roi. Rien de plus. Ils ne se supportaient pas jusque-là. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien avoir changé dans la tête de piaf de son ennemi mortel ? Arthur était un pirate charismatique, il se l'était entendu dire de nombreuses fois. Etait-ce pour cette raison que son rival lui faisait des avances ridicules ? Une sorte d'attirance ? Ses propres réactions l'effrayaient en présence de Francis, Arthur trouvait lui aussi cet imbécile de plus en plus séduisant. Seulement, c'était sans plus.

Arthur n'avait qu'un but : éloigner Francis pour enfin avoir tranquillement son bébé.

Il était absolument hors de question avec leurs différends qu'ils se partagent des colonies filles. Ce serait une source de conflits intense.

Ce n'était vraiment pas passé loin. Une fois. Francis lui avait caressé le visage près de son coffre à poudre magique. Ils avaient été proches de s'embrasser et de passer la nuit ensemble. Arthur s'était vite repris, n'ayant pas assez confiance en Francis pour lui faire part des secrets sur son corps et il l'avait envoyé au tapis pour avoir eu ce geste déplacé.

Le français était vraiment du genre tenace. Seulement, il était sous les ordres du Roi et il ne pouvait pas faire que le pourchasser.

Profitant d'une accalmie, Arthur accosta sur une terre inconnue. Il sentait que ce serait là : il établirait une colonie sur ses côtes et il y élèverait son enfant.

Il libéra son équipage de toutes leurs obligations en leur distribuant généreusement les biens amassés durant leurs voyages.

Arthur s'éloigna du petit village construit par ses anciens pirates. Il pratiqua son sortilège, à l'abri de tous, et il vécut neuf mois difficiles dans la solitude. Il était heureux de sentir grandir en lui cet enfant tant attendu, seulement il n'y avait pas le père pour l'aider dans toutes les tâches quotidiennes qui devenaient de plus en plus pesantes. Il se demandait souvent s'il avait fait le bon choix. L'hiver avait été rude et il lui avait dû faire preuve d'énormément de volonté pour survivre dans cet environnement hostile.

Sa plus grande surprise fut le jour de la naissance.

Il avait attendu des jumeaux sans le savoir, pendant tout ce temps.

Il s'était sûrement un peu trompé dans les dosages de poudre, il ferait plus attention la prochaine fois.

Les deux garçons dans ses bras furent sa grande fierté. Il y avait très peu d'enfants nations en ces temps-là. Il les aimait énormément et il resta, à terre, un bon moment pour élever Matthew et Laurent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent se débrouiller seuls avec les tribus indiennes en son absence.

Il avait repris la mer pour détourner son rival des côtes canadiennes, sans grand succès. Il revenait souvent pour s'enquérir de ses petits trésors et, évidemment, son rival allait jusqu'à le poursuivre jusque-là. Saleté d'enquiquineur bouffeur d'escargots !

Un grand heurt sur son navire, lors d'une bataille avec ce stupid frog, projeta de la poudre un peu partout dans sa cabine de Capitaine. Ne voulant pas gâcher la précieuse denrée, il tomba enceinte une deuxième fois. D'un sale petit monstre hyperactif américain.

Par la suite, Arthur stocka sa poudre avec plus de précautions dans un coffre scellé par de la magie.

Après avoir rendu Alfred à peu près autonome aux mains de ses colons, il parcourut toutes les mers avec son équipage pour regrouper le plus de poudre possible. Il faisait passer son aventure pour une chasse au trésor, ce qui attirait malheureusement beaucoup de nations à ses trousses. Etant l'un des rares à pouvoir détecter la poudre miraculeuse, il s'amusait bien à leur faire croire qu'il n'en avait qu'après de l'or, des bijoux et autres quincailleries.

Entre temps, il s'occupait de ses enfants.

Il vivait vraiment comme un pirate. Il sillonnait les mers à la recherche de trésors et il entretenait sa petite famille secrète à terre.

A son plus grand malheur, Matthew et Laurent devinrent des territoires français, quand ils furent trouvés par Francis.

Alfred le choisit, parce que c'était son daddy. Brave petit ! Supporter tous ses coups de pieds n'avait pas été vain.

Antonio commit ensuite l'irréparable en coulant son bateau et toute sa précieuse poudre avec.

Arthur avait été dans une colère noire. Il avait abandonné Antonio sur une île déserte puis il avait lancé une malédiction sur un large périmètre entourant son bateau pour que personne d'autre que lui ne le retrouve. Ou ne retrouve Antonio.

En entendant que la famille latine se faisait beaucoup de soucis sur la disparition d'Antonio, Arthur daigna venir le rechercher sur son île pour le faire prisonnier. Il ne fallait pas qu'on s'intéressa de trop à son bateau coulé.

Il récupéra Matthew et Laurent. Il devint un Empire craint de tous qui protégeait sa famille coûte que coûte.

L'occasion de récupérer son coffre ne vint que vers la fin du XIXème siècle. Seulement il dut attendre le début du XXème à cause des refus répétés de cet idiot de grenouille racoleuse de lui prêter l'une de ses inventions.

Arthur dut retourner trente-six fois sa langue dans sa bouche pour demander la permission à Francis d'utiliser son seul sous-marin. Ce ne fut que lors de la signature de l'entente cordiale qu'il put lui arracher l'un de ses précieux engins allant sous l'eau. Il le lui emprunta. Il ne le lui rendit que largement en retard… Arthur avait dit qu'il le prenait avec lui qu'une semaine, il lui avait fallu environ six mois pour tester l'engin.

Les eaux avaient été contaminées par la poudre, mais il restait un coffre qu'il pût ramener à Londres. Le sous-marin, étant rentré en contact avec l'élément magique, l'était devenu au même titre que l'était l'Unicorn.

Francis n'avait donc pas tellement râlé, lors de la restitution de son bien qui avait fait preuve d'une résistance hors norme. Il pouvait utiliser son sous-marin sans crainte.

Lors d'une visite impromptue de Francis à Londres, le français se heurta au coffre et le couvercle s'ouvrit un peu.

Arthur avait éloigné ce français de malheur, qui ne pouvait vraiment pas rester à sa place, puis il avait attrapé la poudre répandu par terre pour la poser sur son ventre, une fois seul, tout en récitant la formule.

Peter était né, peu de temps après. En pleine guerre.

Quant aux jumelles de l'Antarctique, Arthur avait minutieusement prévu leur arrivée. Il avait senti l'appel des terres et il avait donc fait le rituel dans les règles de l'art. Il s'était enfermé plusieurs jours dans la cave, avec l'interdiction formelle de venir le déranger. Sa famille avait respecté ses instructions à la lettre… Francis était passé chez lui et il lui avait préparé à manger, sans que rien ne lui fût demandé…

Stupid frog…


	8. Chapter 8

**Drabbles de départ :**

La moiteur de cette nuit d'été enveloppait leurs corps étreints d'une sensation désagréable. Francis s'accrochait encore à l'illusion d'être aimé de l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis plus d'un siècle. Pouvait-il réellement croire en l'affection d'une personne qui le trompait, sitôt qu'il s'absentait trop longtemps ? C'était une sorte de punition lui confiait Ivan, à peine leur lit retrouvé. Francis se laissait faire. Il n'avait jamais été autant choyé par une autre nation. Il se disait qu'avec le temps Ivan arrêterait ce genre de jeu cruel.

Il était parti au petit matin, avec l'impression que c'était la dernière fois.

Des affaires urgentes l'avaient retenu en France pendant plusieurs mois. A son retour, Ivan couchait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tout avait été fait exprès pour qu'il les surprît, il en était convaincu. Il avait pris ses bagages et il était reparti dans son pays.

« What ?, s'écria Arthur, après avoir bien entendu ce qu'il avait entendu dans ses écouteurs. Stupid frog ! »

**Le sens du timing !**

La journée avait été difficile. Il lui avait fallu consoler Antonio avec l'aide de Gilbert. Francis faisait tout pour que Gilbert se tût, parce qu'il n'était jamais d'un grand réconfort par les paroles. Cette stupide boîte commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Puis, Francis s'était aperçu que les jumelles et Peter s'étaient mis à voler les verres de toutes les nations femmes, présentes à la réunion. Francis avait une bonne mémoire visuelle en ce qui concernait les places de chacun dans la salle. Non… Il ne lorgnait pas les poitrines des femmes en guise de consolation à chaque refus de pelotonage de son voisin. Il savait juste où elles étaient… Enfin, peut-être un peu… Elles n'avaient pas qu'à mettre de tels décolletés.

Il avait tiré les oreilles des enfants, mais le mal était fait. Les verres avaient subitement tous disparu… Comme par magie. Peter lui affirma que c'était Flynt Mc Bunny. Arthur avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur Peter, l'enfant croyait aux personnages imaginaires de son père. Les jumelles étaient dubitatives, mais elles devaient avouer que les verres n'étaient plus là.

Francis trouverait l'astuce de ce petit tour de magie.


	9. La gardienne de la vertu

**La suite est disponible !**

Drabbles de départ : 

« Matthew ? Hé, Matthew ? L'awesome moi est là !

- Oh, j'étais perdu dans une rêverie.

- J'espère que tu rêvais de moi. »

Matthew eut un petit rire vraiment agréable avant de parler :

« Non, en fait ! Pas trop déçu ?

- Avec qui tu me trompes dans tes fantasmes ?

- Je ne fantasmais pas. Tout le monde n'a pas l'esprit aussi mal tourné que toi.

- Tu avais les yeux qui brillaient… »

Les joues de Matthew se colorèrent d'un joli rosé tout à fait charmant.

« Alors ? Tu pensais à quoi…

- Au sirop d'érable sur mon pancake.

- Goinfre. Hé, tu sais Matthew, il y a tout un tas de manière awesome de consommer ton sirop. Tu veux essayer avec mon awesome personne ?

- Tu es sûr de vouloir devenir tout gluant ?

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. »

Matthew eut un sourire gourmand en saisissant son pot de sirop.

Arthur accompagna ses filles dans sa chambre. Se faire traiter de menteur devant Francis par ses enfants avait le don de l'énerver. Il laissait ainsi une opportunité à ce stupid frog de s'en aller, avant de provoquer des dégâts supplémentaires, tout en s'octroyant le droit de discuter avec ses enfants tranquillement. Arthur avait son corps de femme particulièrement excité par la proximité de Francis. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de faire l'amour avec cet idiot qui s'y connaissait trop en bagatelles. Il avait fallu que les petites interrompent ce moment entre eux.

Il essayait d'oublier les baisers de Francis pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel : à savoir, les deux petites nations effondrées sur son lit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Ses filles se mirent à pleurer encore plus fort tout en le traitant de menteur.

« Si vous ne me dîtes pas sur quel sujet j'aurais peut-être menti, je ne pourrais pas vous aider. »


	10. Chapter 10

**ça y est la suite est disponible !**

Drabbles de départ :

Du côté d'Espagne :

« Que préfères-tu Antonio ?

- Si on pouvait ne pas y réfléchir et le faire tout simplement. Du moment que c'est chaud bouillant.

- Vraiment naïf de ta part !

- Hein ! Mais Roderich ! Range ça, tout de suite !

- C'est moi qui donne les ordres !

- Tout d'un coup, je suis refroidi.

- C'est parce que tu ne sais rien du plaisir. »

Arthur détestait ces moments-là ! Oh, il les haïssait fortement ! Il adorait ses enfants, mais il craignait toujours le jour de la Grande Révélation. Tous les parents se demandent quand leurs petits arrêteront de croire au Père Noël. Arthur ne se faisait pas trop de soucis sur ce sujet (Finlande faisait un Père Noël très convaincant), puisqu'il avait toujours sur la conscience un problème bien plus énorme que la non-existence d'un homme à barbe blanche et à manteau rouge…

« Pourquoi tu fais semblant d'être un Monsieur, maman ? », demanda Adélie.

Leur répondre, c'est de la magie : « je peux redevenir votre daddy dans quelques jours » ne passerait jamais aux yeux des jumelles, grandes ferventes de la science, et les traumatiserait à vie. Peter pourrait l'envisager et l'accepter. Arthur prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre. Allez un petit mensonge de plus à son palmarès :

« J'ai toujours caché que j'étais une femme parce que… »


	11. Chapter 11

**ALors voilà la suite, toujours au même endroit ! J'espère écrire plus vite le chapitre suivent mais je n'y crois pas trop.**

**Drabbles de départ :**

« Est-ce qu'il respire ? »

Arthur se précipita vers le landau en ayant peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir.

« Arthur, calme-toi ! Peter a passé la nuit. Tu perds des forces, tu en as besoin pour te protéger d'Allemagne, et non pour un nourrisson mourant.

- Alba. Il n'a pas de terre ! C'est de ma faute ! C'est entièrement de ma faute !

- Je t'ai toujours déconseillé d'utiliser la magie avec précipitation. Voilà, le résultat ! Tu as failli y passer, en plus !

- Que peut-on faire ? »

Arthur répéta inlassablement ces mots en berçant son bébé, comme s'il cherchait une réponse qui ne viendrait certainement jamais.

« Il n'y a rien à faire, Arthur.

- Je trouverais un moyen de le garder en vie.

- Il n'y en a aucun, tu ne fais que retarder l'échéance.»


	12. Chapter 12

**Donc voilà, la suite ; une sorte de chapitre de transition; est disponible sur AO3.**  
**Pour vous dire également qu'il y a un os FrUK sur ce site qui n'est pas trouvable sur et qui s'appelle la clef de la délivrance. Vous pouvez le trouver en allant sur mon profil AO3.**  
**Je vais transférer pas mal de mes écrits M qui sont limites là-bas et donc tous les prochains M seront trouvables uniquement là-bas.**

**Je ne ferais pas d'avertissements comme pour cette histoire, c'est à dire par chapitre, mais la liste des histoires sur AO3 sera mise à jour sur mon profil .**

_Cymru surveillait les enfants comme le lait sur le feu. Après leur petite crise matinale, ils étaient redevenus à peu près calmes...enfin normaux, selon ses critères personnels._

_Les jumelles se courraient après, dans tous les sens, tandis que Peter s'énervait sur son ordinateur portable par rapport à des problèmes de politique intérieure au Sealand._

_Il discutait peut-être décoration intérieure avec son gouvernement via messagerie instantanée. Combien de fois faudrait-il lui rappeler que ce n'était pas des connexions sécurisées ? _

_« Non, Elisa et Adélie, on ne fait pas des expériences sur le chat ! »_

Non ! Arthur n'avait pas envie d'embrasser Francis. Pas du tout, même. Juste, peut-être un peu, s'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même.

Francis se retournait parfois vers lui, avec un sourire méprisable. Ses lèvres brillaient un peu trop, tout comme ses yeux moqueurs.

Arthur faisait mine de grogner et de mordre à chaque fois que le Français venait le narguer, ce qui fait qu'ils ne suivirent pas du tout la réunion. Trop accaparés par l'un et par l'autre.

Quand midi sonna pour le plus grand plaisir des estomacs de beaucoup d'entre eux, Arthur trouva le moyen de faire un croche-patte à Francis et à lui filer entre les doigts.

Non ! Il n'était pas attiré par stupid frog ! Ses tactiques de déstabilisation ne fonctionnaient pas sur lui ! Il ne se rendrait pas aux bras du français. Même si ce devait être moins déplaisant que ce qu'il y paraissait. Non ! Il n'avait pas eu cette pensée subversive…

« Angleterre, arrête de te planquer dans les toilettes pour dames ! Je croyais qu'on avait rendez-vous ! »

Mince, il était repéré !


	13. Chapter 13

_Antonio était sur un petit nuage depuis que Bella était redevenue sa compagne. Il était heureux, il était plein de joie, il voulait le partager avec le monde entier._

_Sa main autour de la taille de Bella, il chantonnait des airs espagnols sur l'amour et il informait chaque nation qui passait de leurs retrouvailles._

_Bella s'en amusait tout en le traitant d'imbécile._

_Antonio aurait bien aimé sécher la conférence sur les denrées illégales dans le domaine de la santé, pour refaire plus ample connaissance avec la peau de sa bien-aimée seulement ils auraient bien du mal à s'esquiver avec cette foule de nations leur souhaitant beaucoup de bonheurs. _

_Ses deux meilleurs amis le félicitèrent comme il se doit._

_Feliciano fut le plus prolifique et leur fit un discours magnifique sur les sentiments. Romano le prit dans ses bras en proférant une insulte digne de ce nom, puis il repartit tout de suite gêné au possible._

_Antonio chercha un endroit pour être tranquille avec Bella, mais il se retrouva nez à nez avec Arthur Kirkland, réclamant rétribution pour son acte altruiste._

_« Tu me dois un nom, râla Arthur._

- _Arthur, je croyais que tu m'aidais par gentillesse, fit outrée Bella. Et excuse-moi, j'ai envie de profiter de mi hombre._

- _Je ne pouvais pas croire Antonio sur paroles, il est si peu digne de confiance, il fallait que j'enquête, bougonna Arthur. Je ne l'aurais pas fait sinon… »_

**_Vous l'aurez compris, le nouveau chapitre est arrivé !_**


End file.
